Enamorado de mi fan
by LookiitaaxJOnaas
Summary: Esta historia se trata de que Nick Jonas conoce una fan y se enamora totalmente !
1. Chapter 1

**Novela : Enamorado De Mi Fan**

**1° capitulo: El primer encuentro.**

**

* * *

**

**Fuimos a nuestro primer concierto en Argentina.**

**En la primer fila vi una chica que se notaba que era super fanatica de nosotros.**

**Entonces pedi que al final del concierto la dejen pasar detras del escenario para conocerla a ella y a sus dos hermanas. Cuando la vi entrar, me di cuenta que era muy bonita. Empezamos a hablar, y ella me dijo que yo era el amor de su vida, pero le dije:**

**Nick-**** Como puedo ser el amor de tu vida si no me conoces?**

**Ella contesto:**

**Gabii-**** Aunque no te conosca se que eres una buena persona, eres tierno, lindo, bueno, pero no se por que te amo tanto.**

**Ella, sonrojo cuando me dijo eso. Yo tambien, sonroje.**

**Ella a cada rato que hablabamos me decis:**

**Gabii-**** Ahii te amo Nicholas.**

**A mi, me gustaba que me diga eso. =)**

**Seguiamos hablando y nos hibamos conociendo mas.**

**Hasta que ella me dijo que se hiba a vivir a los Angeles por su padre tenia que viajar por negocios,aparte se mudaba cerca de mi casa, cosa que a ella eso le encanto.**

**Por que va a vivir cerca de los Jonas Brothers. jaja**

**Y capas que nos veiamos seguido!**

**Paso un mes de que terminamos la gira, y ya estabamos en casa.**

**Salgo para tomar un poco de aire, y la veo caminando por la bereda de enfrente, y le grito:**

**Nick-**** Hola Gabii!**

**Gabii-**** Niiick! Holaa !**

**y corre hacia mí.**

**Me abraza y me dice.**

**Gabii-**** Como estaas?**

**Nick-**** Bien hace una semana que llegamos de nuestra gira.**

**Gabii-**** que bueno y la pasaste bien? te gusto argentina?**

**Nick-**** si la pase bien con mis hermanos, pero lamentablemente no pudimos conocer mucho los paises, por que hibamos de un dia a otro pais y todo asi, asique no tuvimos tiempo de conocer los paises. Pero estoy seguro que vamos a volver a Argentina, pero vos como andas?**

**Gabii-**** Yo bien nosotros llegamos hace dos semanas, y me encanta tu ciudad.**

**Nick-**** Gracias, igual yo no naci aca, naci en ..**

**Y ella habla arriba mio y me dice,**

**Gabii-**** Ya se ****naciste en en dallas, texas el 16 de septiembre de 1992.**

**Nick-**** Jaja se ve que sabes mucho de mi.**

**Gabii-**** Sii! jaja y de joe y kevin tambien!**

**Aparece Joe y dice,**

**Joe-**** Alguien esta hablando de mi?**

**Gabii-**** Ahii ! no puede ser ! Joe ! sos voos!**

**Joe-**** Sisi .. yo soy yo y vos sos vos. jaja**

**Gabii-**** Nick tambien se donde nacio Joe, ****nacio en arizona, casa grande, el 15 de****agosto de 1989**** .. y de Kevin tambien se.**

**Entonces llega Kevin y dice:**

**Kevin-**** Quien habla de mi?**

**Gabii-**** Ahii no puede ser ! OMG! esto es un sueño cumplido! conosco a todos los Jonas! Kevin ****nacio en Teaneck, Nueva Jersey el 5 de noviembre de 1987.**

**Nick-**** Frankie! veni!**

**Gabii-**** Que haces Nick?**

**Nick-**** sabes cuando o donde nacio Frankie?**

**Gabii-**** Siisi ! se todo de el tambieen!**

**Frankie llega y dice,**

**Frankie-**** Que pasa nick? quien es ella?**

**Gabii-**** Hola Frankie! Soy Gabii fanatica de tus hermanos y tuya! =D**

**Nick-**** Mira Frankie! sabe todo de vos! decile Gabii!**

**Gabii-****Franklin Nathaniel Jonas nació el 28 de septiembre del 2000 en Wyckoff, New Jersey. ****Te digo mas? ****También es conocido como "Bonus Jonas", "Frankie J" o "Frank the Tank."  
Frankie Jonas tiene su propia banda llamada Webline, la cual cambió posteriormente de nombre a RockSlap. El no planea ser parte de los Jonas Brothers, más bien dice que sus hermanos mayores algún día se unirá a su grupo. Y si alguna vez se uniese a la banda de sus hermanos, a él le gustaría ser baterista.  
Frankie dice que le fascina ver televisión. Le gusta ir a la playa y jugar video games.**

**El juega para un equipo de futbol llamado Jr. ****Hornets.  
Su canción favorita es "That's Just the Way We Roll."  
****El sabe tocar guitarra. ****Algo mas queres que te diga sobre tu hermano Nick?**

**Joe Kevin Frankie y yo nos quedamos helados! sabe mas de Frankie que nosotros!**

**Nick-**** Waww Gabii sabes mas qe nosotros de nuestro propio hermano! jaja vos si que sos una verdadera fanatica de nosotros.**

**Joe-**** Waw .. no se que decir.**

**Kevin-**** Me parece que tenemos una nueva hermana Jonas.**

**Frankie-**** Sabes mas de mi que yo de mi!**

**Joe,Kevin,Gabii y sho Nick dijimos- ****Que?**

**Frankie-**** Jaja nada dejen yo me entiendo.**

**Gabii-**** OK .. Emm .. tengo una agenda con todas su biografias hasta de sus padres.**

**Jaja. Bueno cambiemos de tema.**

**Nick-**** dale, mmm, quieres salir a caminar?**

**Gabii-**** Me encantaria.**

**Joe-**** Kevin,Frankie mejor vallamos adentro.**

**Kevin y Frankie-**** Chau!**

**Nick-**** No vienen?**

**Ellos-**** No, Gracias,nosotros vamos a jugar con Frankie.**

**Nick-**** OK! Chau!**

**Gabii-**** Chau chicos! nos vemos despues!**

**Ellos- Chauuu!**

**Nick-**** Bueno vamos Gabii..**

**Gabii-**** Para adonde vamos?**

**Nick-**** Vamos te invito un helado.**

**Gabii-**** No deja yo te invito.**

**Nick-**** Nono.. deja de encerio yo te invito!**

**Gabii-**** Bueno , pero la proxima invito yo esta bien?**

**Nick-**** Esta bien.**

**Llegamos compramos helado, y fuimos a la plaza.**

**Le pregunte,**

**Nick-**** Gabii de encerio gustas de mi?**

**Gabii-**** Yo no soy la unica.**

**Nick-**** Ya se, pero vos tuviste la suerte de conocerme, y yo la suerte de conocerte a ti.**

**Gabii-**** de que hablas Nick?**

**Nick-**** Mmm.. de nada .. solo digo eso, por que me pareces una muy buena persona.**

**Gabii-**** Ahi, gracias Nick, me vas a hacer sonrojaar . :$**

**Nick-**** Pero es verdad, vos sabes que no me gusta mentir.**

**Gabii-**** Bueno y qe hacemos ahora?**

**Ahi dios como le puedo decir qe me gusta?**

**Nick-**** No se .. quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?**

**Gabii-**** Sisiis dalee !**

**Nick-**** Vamos?**

**Gabii-**** Siisis te dije . xD**

**Me agarra del brazo, y yo me quede quieto.**

**Gabii-**** Que pasa Nick?**

**Nick-**** No nada ..**

**Gabii-**** Te molesta que te agarre del brazo? Es que estas calles oscuras me dan mierdo. =S**

**Nick-**** No no pasa nada, yo te voi a cuidar.**

**Llegamos a las casa de ella.**

**Gabii-**** Chaau Nick! Gracias por el helado!**

**Nick-**** De nada Gabii, Me encanto salir contigo, Nos vemos mañana quieres?**

**Gabii****- Sisii dale, me pasas a buscar vos? o voi yo para tu casa?**

**Nick-**** Vengo yo por ti! Hasta mañana.**

**Me doy al vuelta para ir a casa y me grita niick!  
Me doy vuelta y viene ella ..**

**Gabii-**** Me olvide de algo!**

**Y me dio un beso en el cachete.**

**Me quede quieto.**

**Y ella me dijo,**

**Gabii-**** Te kiero Nick.**

**Nick-**** Yo tambien Gabii!**

**y en vos baja dije Yo te amo Gabii :$**

**

* * *

**

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Que pasara?**

**Nick le dira la verdad a Gabii?**

**Averigualo en el proximo capitulo.**

**Espero que les alla gustado !**

**Beesos !**


	2. Chapter 2

Enamorado de mi fan. Segundo capitulo.

Segundo capitulo.

Termine de decir eso y escuche a Gabii que grita otra ves.

Gabii- Nick ! me olvide de algo!

Nick- Y ahora que pasa Gabii?

Gabii- Me pasas tu mail?

Nick- Pero no se lo pasaras a nadie ok?

Gabii- Siisis confia en mi!

Entonces le paso mi mail.

y ahora si nos despedimos hasta el dia siguiente.

Llegue a mi casa y me conecte.

Me aparecio la invitacion de Gabii y estaba conectada entonces le hable.

Nick- Hola Gabii

Gabii- Hola Nick como estas?

Nick- Jaja bien, nos vimos hace un ratito.

Gabii- jaja es verdad, bueno y que estas haciendo?

Nick- Nada chateo con Demi y estoy en mi twitter.

Gabii- Ahi con Demi? que bueno tambien soy super fanatica de ella.

Nick- Encerio? jaja mañana viene a casa, queres conocerla?

Gabii- Me encantaria! pero mañana no vamos a salir nosotros?

Nick- Si pero antes si queres venimos a casa asi conoces a Demi.

Gabii- Bueno dale!

Nick- =)

Gabii- Nick te tengo que dejar, mi hermana quiere la compu =S

Nick- Bueno no importa si queres la seguimos por telefono, o por cel.

Gabii- Siisi te paso mi cel?

Nick- Si ..

Gabii- **********

Nick- Ok .. ahora te llamo

Gabii- Pero no vas a gastar mucho credito?

Nick- Nono tengo llamadas gratis.

Gabii- A bueno entoncees .. bye ! xD ahora la seguimos por cel!

Nick- Dale ! adios!

Gabii Se ha desconectado

Bueno entonces llamé a Gabii.

Gabii- Hola?

Nick- Hola Gabii soy yo Nick!

Gabii- A Nick .. jaja Hola!

Nick- jaja Bueno entonces despues de venir a casa que hacemos?

Gabii- No se, vamos al shopping?

Nick- mm.. no see .. por que van a estar los paparazzi! =S

Gabii- Tenes razon... mmm.. entonces? si te disfrasas?

Nick- Es una buena idea..

Gabii- Pero igual vamos como amigos no?

Nick- Si, solo como amigos ..

Gabii- Bueno Nick, ya se que duro poco esta conversacion, pero mis papas me llaman para ir a cenar ..

Nick- Que lastima! igual nos vemos mañana ! Beesos ! te am digo te kiero!

Gabii- Yo tambien! hasta mañana!

Al otro dia, Me desperto Joe.

Joe- Nick ! despertate! son la 1 pm, no tenias que salir con Gabii?

Nick- La 1 pm? waaw que tarde!

Joe- Desde cuando dormir tanto? Algo lindo abras soñado.

Nick- Si.. soñe algo lindo..

Joe- mm.. qe seraa ...

Nick- Y a ti que te importa!

Y le tiro con una almohada!

Llegó la hora de ir a buscar a Gabii, me cabie, me perfume, me peine el poco pelo qe tengo y me fuí.

Llegue a su casa, golpié la puerta, y me atendio la hermana, que se llama Lucii.

Lucii- Hola! Nick Jonas?

Nick- Si, jaja, vine por tu hermana, Gabii, esta?

Lucii- A Gabii?

Nick- Si! ayer estuve con ella.

Lucii- Ahh ..

Aparece Gabii,

Gabii- Nick! Hola ..

Nick- Gabii ! Hola .. Vamos?

Gabii- Sisi espera que agarro mi cartera.

Nick- Ok ..

Gabii- Listo, chau Lucii!

Lucii- Chau Gabii, chau Nick

Nick- Chau Lucii, nos vemos despues!

Mientras hibamos a mi casa,

Gabii- Voy a conocer a Demetria Devonne Lovato no lo puedo creer!

Nick- Creelo por que es verdad.

Gabii- Nick gracias por todo, nunk la pase tan bien con alguien.

Nick- No agradescas, hago esto por que te kiero, aparte yo te tengo que agradecer a vos.

Gabii- Por que?

Nick- Por... nada.. deja.

Gabii- Esta bien..

Llegamos a casa y ahi estaba Demi,

Gabii- Demii, hola!

Demii- Hola vos sos?

Nick- Ella es una amiga mia, mui fanatica tuya.

Demii- Ahhh! si es amiga tuya Nick, Hoola muchoo gusto! como te llamas?

Gabii- Me llamo Gabii.

Demii- Encerio? Ese nombre me encanta!

Gabii- Gracias, bueno Nick, vamos?

Nick- Sisi vamos Gabii.

Gabii- Chau Demii, un gusto conocertee!

Demii- Chau Gabii, me encanto conocerte.

Nick- chau chicos!, chau Demi.

Estabamos por llegar al shopping, y me dije.

Me olvide de disfrazarme! =S,pero no le dije nada a Gabii.

Llegamos al shopping, y ella me dijo.

Gabii- Nick! allá mira! los paparazzis! te olvidaste de disfrazarte! .. oh oh ..

Ahora van a penzar que somos novios! jaja

Nick- Tenes razon Gabii ! me tenia qe disfrazar, pero bueno no tiene nada de malo que me vean contigo.

Gabii- No, pero los paparazzi se piensan cualquier cosa.

Nick- Bueno despues lo aclaro.

Gabii- Esta bien!, vallamos a Mc'Donalds yo invito!

Nick- Dale! pero yo invito!

Gabii- No Nick, te dije que esta ves yo invitaba.

Nick- Bueno ¬¬

Llegamos a Mc'Donalds, terminamos de pedir la comida.

Gabii- mmm.. amo Mc'Donalds!

Nick- Si! yo tambien! es mi restaurante de comida rapida favorito!

Gabii- Si! ya lo sabia..

Nick- Tambien sabes eso de mi?

Gabii- Si Nick! y tambieen te gusta el tennis! como a mi!

Nick- Sii y el..?

Gabii- Baseball jaja

Nick- Sabes muchoo .

Gabii- Se mucho... por que sos mi idolo!

Nick- Gracias, pero yo idolo,de que?

Gabii- Dejemosla ahi.

Nick- Bueno..

Terminamos de comer .. y fuimos a caminar por el shopping...

Gabii- Ahii que lindo atuendo!

Nick- La quieres?

Gabii- Si .. pero no me alcanza, no traje mucho dinero..

Nick- Yo te lo compro!

Gabii- No Nick ..

Nick- Sii Gabii, ven,entremos que te lo compro.

Gabii- Pero Nick!

Nick- Sin peros!, Buen dia señora, le darias ese atuendo a ella para que se lo puebre?

Vendedora- Si, claro, lo quieres de ese color? ahi mas si no.

Gabii- No ese esta perfecto.

Vendedora- Ok .

Entra al vestidor, se termina de cambiar y me dice,

Gabii- Es mucho esto Nick.

Nick- Te queda hermoso.

Gabii- Gracias, pero no voy aceptar que gastes este dinero por mi.

Nick- Lo vas a tener que aceptar.

Gabii- Pero no acepto nada maas esta bien?

Nick- Señora, dele los zapatos que convinen.

Gabii- Nicholas! te dije que nada mas!

Nick- Vos deja!

Gabii- Ahii dios!

Vendedora- Tome señorita.

Gabii- Gracias.

Nick- No se si convinan o no pero te ves muy hermosa Gabii.

Gabii- Gracias Nick.

Nick- Tome, carguelo a mi tarjeta.

Gabii- Nick! no por favor es mucho dinero esto.

Nick- Ya te lo compre.

Gabii- Nick! te voy a matar ..

Nick- Matame, pero el atuendo ya te lo compre.

Gabii- jaja, bueno vamos dale.

Nick- A donde?

Gabii- A casa por que si yo digo que algo es lindo, me lo vas a comprar.

Nick- y si!

Gabii- Como y si? jaja dale Nickito, vamos

Nick- Esta bien.

Gabii- Eres un tonto.

Nick- jaja por que?

Gabii- Por nada, camina.

Nick- jaja dale vamos.

Fin del capitulo.

Que pasara ?

Al fin le dira la verdad Nick a Gabii de que la ama?

Averigualo en el proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamorado de mi fan, tercer capitulo.**

**Tercer capitulo.**

**Llegamos a su casa, me despido y me dice,**

**Gabii-** **No espera Nick, ya vengo.**

**Nick-** **Ok, te espero.**

**Esperé, y en un minuto volvio.**

**Gabii- ** **Te quieres quedar a cenar?**

**Nick- ** **No, por favor no quiero molestar.**

**Gabii- ** **No Nick, al contrario seria un gusto que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros.**

**Nick-**** Ok, me encantaria, espera que llamo a casa para avisar.**

**Gabii-**** Bueno, entra por que se esta por llover.**

**Nick****- Ok, entremos.**

**Entramos a la casa, y ahi estaba toda su familia.**

**Me presente y su padre llamado Daniel me dijo,**

**Daniel****- No tenes que presentarte, ya te conocemos muy bien, Gabii habla todo el tiempo de vos y de tus hermanos, pero mas de vos.**

**Gabii-**** Papaa .. **

**Moníca-**** Hola, Soy su madre, me llamo Moníca.**

**Luucii-**** A mi ya me conoces, me llamo Luucii.**

**Nabila-**** Hola, yo soy su otra hermana, Nabila.**

**Nick-**** Un gusto, yo soy Nicholas, Nick.**

**Gabii-**** Si Nick, ya te conocen.**

**Nick-**** Jaja, y que vamos a cenar?**

**Moníca-**** Filete.**

**Nick-**** Encerio? es mi preferido.**

**Gabii-**** Que bueno!**

**Gabii- **** Nick, quieres conectarte?**

**Nick-**** Conectarme?**

**Gabii-**** Si claro, a internet.**

**Nick-**** A hablabas de internet, si claro.**

**Gabii-**** Toma, pone tu correo.**

**Nick-**** Aah no, esta conectado Joe. **

**Gabii-**** Y que tiene que esta conectado?**

**Nick-**** Es que seguro va a queres poner la cam, para ver que hacemos. ¬¬**

**Gabii-**** Tan chismoso es Joe? jaja**

**Nick-**** Sii.. jaja**

**Gabii-**** Bueno.. mm.. ya esta la cena vamos?**

**Nick-**** Si claro, vamos.**

**La mire a los ojos, ella me miro a los ojos, y de pronto nos besamos.**

**Senti algo muy hermoso cuando toco mis labios.**

**Gabii-**** Perdon Nick, no fue mi intención.**

**Nick-**** No perdoname vos, pero no te gusto?**

**Gabii-**** Me encanto, Nick.. y a vos?**

**Nick-**** Tambien...**

**Su madre-**** Chicos, vengan a cenaar!**

**Gabii-**** Vamos Nick.**

**Nick-**** Si vamos mejor.**

**Luego terminamos de cenar.**

**Nick-**** Señora muy rica cena, pero me debo ir por que es tarde y mañana debo ir a una entreviste muy temprano, aunque no quiera.**

**Moníca-**** No ahi problema Nick, anda tranquilo.**

**Nick-**** Gracias por la cena, Adíos.**

**Luucii, Nabila, Daniel y Moníca-**** Adioos Nick! nos vemos!**

**Gabii-**** Vamos Nick, te acompaño a la puerta.**

**Nick- **** Ok !**

**Salimos a la puerta.**

**Nick-**** Bueno Gabii, adios.**

**Gabii-**** Adios Nick.**

**Y me da un beso en los labios.**

**Gabii-**** Te amo Nick, quiero que lo sepas.**

**Nick-**** Sho tambien Gabii, y no me animaba a decirtelo, quieres salir conmigo?**

**Gabii-**** Encerio? Nicholas Jerry Jonas me esta pidiendo que salga con el?**

**Nick-**** Si que tiene eso? no queres?**

**Gabii-**** Claroo que sii Nick! es un sueño mioo.. salir contigo.**

**Nick-**** Que bueno que aceptes salir conmigo, es que desde el momento en que te vi en el concierto no eh dejado de pensar en ti, te amo Gabriela Vanina Segovia.**

**Gabii-**** Te amo Nicholas Jerry Jonas.. Aww tee amooo !**

**Me termino de decir esoo .. i me despedi.**

**Nick-**** Chau Gabii nos vemos mañana.**

**Gabii-**** Chau Nick .. besoo , **

**un besoo y me fui, llegué a mi casa.**

**Joe-**** que paso? ¬¬ jaja**

**Nick-**** Joseph ! estoy saliendo con Gabii! **

**Joe-**** Bieen ! ese es mi hermano! tiene hermanas Gabii?**

**Nick-**** Si, tiene dos, luucii y nabila.**

**Joe-**** Cuantos años tienen?**

**Nick-**** Nabila 19 y Luucii 16**

**Joe-**** Me presentas a Luucii?**

**Nick-**** Joseeph!**

**Joe-**** Yo tambien quiero novia .. jaja ¬¬**

**Nick-**** Mejoor entremos ...**

**Al otro dia,**

**Kevin-**** Nick! despertate! esta tu novia esperandote!**

**Nick-**** Gabii esta aquí? ahi no! ahora voy decile.**

**Kevin-**** Ok, ahora le digo.**

**Me levanté, me cambie, y salí.**

**Nick-**** Hola mi amor..**

**Gabii- ****Hola mi amor!**

**Nick-**** Perdon, es que me dormi tarde hablando con Joe ayer.**

**Gabii-**** No importa Nickito, te invito a comer quierees?**

**Nick-**** Buena idea, vamos.**

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Nick al fin le dijo la verdad a Gabii!**

**Que pasara ahora?**

**Joe conocera a la hermana de Gabii?**

**Averigualo en el proximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Enamorado de mi fan, 4° CAPITULO

Llegamos a Mc Donald's y le dije a Gabii,

Nick- Gabii que quieres?

Gabii- Emm, un doble cuarto de libra con queso, jaja pero anda a buscar un lugar yo voi a pedir la comida.

Nick- Ok, yo quiero lo mismo q vos.

Gabii- Bueno, ya vengo.

Nick- Ok.

Espere sentado hasta que llego Gabii con la comida.

Gabii- Llegué con la comida! jaja

Nick- Dios que rico, amo a Mc Donald's

Gabii- Shoo tambien lo amo !

Terminamos de comer, limpiamos la mesa y nos fuimos.

Tirin, Tirin me suena el telefono, era Joe.

Nick- Joe! qe pasa?

Joe- Nick! te olvidaste, tenemos que ir a grabar un demo!

Nick- Cierto! pero estoi ocupado, bueno igual ya vamos para alla

Joe- Puedes traer a Gabii si quieres.

Nick- Es lo que hiba a ser, jaja bueno ya vamos, adios

Joe- Bye!

Termina la llamada.

Gabii- Nick, todo bien?

Nick- Si, me olvide que tenia que ir a grabar un demo para el nuevo cd, vamos?

Gabii- Sii, vamos

Llegamos, saludamos a Joe y empezamos a grabar.

Mientras cantaba y reia con mis hermanos miraba a Gabii y pensaba que esto no podia estar pasando, salir con la chik de mis sueños al fin se me habia echo realidad.

Terminamos de grabar y eran las 21:OO hs, era tarde para que Gabii siguiera conmigo y no queria que tuviera problemas con los padres, entonces la lleve a su ksa.

Nick- Chau amor, espero que la allas pasado bien.

Gabii- La pase mejor que nunca!

Nick- Adios, nos vemos mañana te amo.

Gabii- Yo tambien te amo.

Me dio un beso que duro como 3 minutos, la mire a los ojos y le dije.

Nick- No puedo creer todavia que allas aceptado a salir conmigo.

Gabii- Yo no puedo creer que NICK JONAS quiera salir conmigo, jaja bueno adios mi amor! te amo! nos vemos mañana.

Nick- Adios, cuidate.

Gabii- Y vos.

Entro a su casa, me saludo y fui yo a casa.

Entre y estaba Joe, como siempre, ¬¬.

Joe- Un poco tarde me parece no? tengo algo que contarte.

Nick- Que paso ahora?

Joe- Salgo con... Demi

y pone una cara de feliz cumpleaños.

Nick- Encerio? tu.., con Demi? jaja dale no me cargues Joe, con quien sales?

Joe- No te miento! si no me crees llamala y preguntale.

Nick- No hace falta, te creo. ¬¬

Joe- Bueno vamos a dormir que ya es tarde.

Nick- Dale, vamos.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

Espero que les alla gustado ! beesos!


	5. Chapter 5

Enamorado de mi fan, 5° CAPITULO

Al otro día, sonó el despertador a las 8:OO hs y me pregunte por que habia sonado tan temprano.

Me levante, fui al living y ahi estaba Joe hablando con Kev.

Joe- Se levanto el dormilon !

Kev- El enamorado.. ¬¬

Nick- Que les pasa! por que estan despertados tan temprano?

Joe- A vos que te pasa Nick! te estas olvidando de todo!

Nick- Por que? que ahi hoi?

Kev- Tenemos que ir a grabar las canciones de Camp Rock 2!

Nick- Ah! cierto ! perdon, me habia olvidado. y cuando vamos?

Joe- Nos va a pasar a buscar Demi, a las... 1O:OO.

Nick- Ok, puedo llevar a alguien?

Joe- Sii, esta bien llama a Gabii y dile q la pasamos a buscar.

Nick- Me conoces mui bien Joe, ya vengo la voi a llamar a Gabii y me voi a cambiar.

Kev- yo voi a llamar a Danielle.

Fui a mi cuarto, marque en mi celular el numero de Gabii.

Gabii- Hola?

Nick- Hola amor! soy Nick!

Gabii- Hola mi vida, justo te estaba por llamar para irnos a algun lado.

Nick- No hace falta, te llamé para preguntarte si me podrias acompañar a el set de Camp Rock, que tenemos que grabar.

Gabii- Si claro, pero... no es en Canadá!

Nick- Cierto! me eh olvidado! jaja pero no, vamos el mes que viena a Canadá a grabar, ahora tenemos que ir a grabar las canciones.

Gabii- Ahh! entonces si! jaja, pero una pregunta, entonces en 1 mes te vas? i voi a estar un tiempo sin verte?

Nick- Emm, si pero voi a hacer todo lo posible para que vengas conmigo. Bueno a las 1O:OO te paso a buscar con mis hermanos y Demi .

Gabii- Ok, te espero! Besos te amo muucho!

Nick- Dale, yo tambien y mas que mucho.

Fin de la conversación.

Me cambié, sali al living y Joe me dijo.

Joe- Nick ya llego Demi! vamos!

Nick- Llego tu chica.. jaja

Kev- que? como su chica?

Nick- No te enteraste Kev? Joe sale con Demi ..

Joe sonrojo.

Nos subimos a la limo, y le dije a Demi.

Nick- Hola Demi, no te molesta si pasamos a buscar a Gabii?

Demi- No Nick, al contrario me encantaria.

Joe- Hola amor..

Demi- Hola . =D

Nick y Kev- Jaja, por favor ak no!

Joe- Callense, envidiosos.

Nick- Sii, claroo.

Demi- Jaja, no se peleen!

Llegamos a la ksa de Gabii, me bajé fui a la puerta, golpie y salio.

Gabii- Hola!

Nick- Hola mi amor!

Me abrazo y me beso.

La agarre de la mano y le dije.

Nick- Vamos?

Gabii- Sisi! vamos.

Entramos a la limo, y nos fuimos Gabii saludo a mis hermanos y a Demi, que por cierto se estaban haciendo grandes amigas.

Llegamos, Joe, Kev y Demi bajan, yo me quedo con Gabii en la limo y me dijo.

Gabii- OMG!

Nick- Que pasa Gabii?

Gabii- No puedo creer esto! estoy donde cualquier jonatica quisiera estar.

Nick- Donde?

Gabii- Ak! con vos, con Joe y Kev y Demi Lovato, no lo puedo creer.

Nick- Tampoco podes creer que estoy enamorado de vos?

Gabii- Que?

Narra Gabii.

Nick saco un anillo hermoso, y me dijo.

Nick- queres comprometerte conmigo?

Lo mire a los ojos y le dije.

Gabii- Pensas que te voi a decir que no?

Nick- Eso es un si?

Gabii- Un claro que si!

Lo bese muii feliz, y le dije.

Gabii- Te amo Nick !

Nick- Yo tamebien Gabi!, Bajamos?

Gabii- Si claro.

Narra Nick.

Bajamos agarrados de la mano, y ahi estaban los paparazzi.

Gabii- No ! Nick.

Nick- Que pasa Gabii?

Gabii- Los paparazzi! nos van a descubrir.

Nick- No me importa, total de estar contigo no importa nada.

Gabii- Aww Nick, sos demasiado tierno!

Nick- y vos demasiado hermosa.

Gabii sonrojo.

Entramos, empezamos a grabar, Gabii me miraba como diciendo, QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS, jaja y yo la miraba igual diciendo, QUE LINDA QUE SOS POR DIOOS!

Terminamos de grabar, salimos del set y Demi dice.

Demi- Hey! y la limo? donde esta?, voi a llamar aver si viene.

Joe- Vamos a tener que ir caminando.=|

Demi termina de hablar y nos dice.

Demi- Si Joe, tienes razón nos tenemos que ir caminando.. =S

Joe- Yo siempre tengo razón. jaja

Gabii- Tenemos un problema, se esta por largar a llover.

Nick- Si, pero no importa mojarnos un poco no es nada.

Empezamos a caminar, era lejos pero no nos quedaba otra.

Empezo a llover torrencialmente.

Joe- CORRAAN!

Empezamos a correr, hasta que llegamos a la casa de Gabii.

Gabii- Entren! esperen hasta que termine de llover.

N,J,K Y D- Ok.

Entramos todos a la casa de Gabii, la mama nos preparo chocolate caliente.

Se hicieron las 4:OO de la mañana y seguia lloviendo torrencialmente, estabamos todos sentados en el sillón, yo al lado de Gabii, Joe al lado de Demi y Kevin al lado de Joe con su esposa Danielle.

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas, yo necesitaba ir al baño entonces le bese la cabeza a Gabii la apoye bien en el sillón y fui.

Sali del baño y Gabii no estaba en el sillón.

Aparecio atras mio asustandome.

Nick- Gabi ! jaja, te levantaste!

Gabii- Es que me desperte por que sabia que no estabas conmigo.

Nick- Pero ya hiba, solo fui al baño.

Gabii- Si ya sabia, aparte estoy incomoda en el sillón.

Nick- igual ya nos vamos.

Gabii- No, no quiero que se vallan. Vamos a mi cuarto todos asi estamos mas calentitos con la estufa y nos acostamos en las camas, aparte no estan mis hermanas.

Nick- Ok! digamosles a los chicos.

Le dije a los chicos, y todos subimos a su cuarto.

Nick- Ahi solo 3 camas..

Gabii- Si, vos conmigo, Joe con Demi y Kev con Dani.

Joe- Eso me gusta... ¬¬

Demi- Joseph .. jaja

Entonces yo me acoste con Gabii, Joe con Demi y Kev con Dani.

Pero solo para dormir, no piensen mal.

Todos nos quedamos dormidos.

Paso un buen rato y Gabii me estaba despertando.

Gabii- Nicholas! despertatee! Nick, Nick!

Nick- Mi amoor Hoola . =D

Gabii- Nick! vamos a almorzar.

Nick- Cocino para todos nosotros tu mama?

Gabii- Si, claro no los va a dejar sin almorzar, vamos amor que ya estan todos en la mesa esperandote.

Gabii y yo bajamos.

Nick- Perdon por tardar, hubieran empezado sin mi.

Padre- No Nick, tenemos que estar todos, como vamos a empezar sin vos.

Nick- Gracias señor, y.. que vamos a comer?

Mama- Filete con puré.

Joe- Yo me quedo a vivir!

terminamos de almorzar y dije.

Nick- Estaba muy rico esto, amo el filete

Mama- Que bueno que les alla gustado.

Kev- Bueno creo que ya es la hora de irnos.

Joe- Si muchas gracias por todo.

Demi y Dani- Muy rico todo.

Nick- Si muy rico, adios nos vemos luego.

Nos vamos a la puerta Joe, Demi, Kev, Dani, Gabii y yo.

Saludaron todos a Gabii, cuando la estaba por saludar yo Gabii me dijo.

Gabii- No, espera Nick, que tengo que hablar con vos.

Nick- Ok, que sera.. chicos vallan que yo los alcanzo.

Se van, y Gabii me agarra.

Gabii- Nick, tengo algo para darte.

Nick- No tienes que darme nada Gabii, con tu amor ya basta.

Gabii- Nick porfavor... =D

Gabii saca un anillo igual al que le regale yo, me lo pone en mi dedo.

Gabii- Quiero que estemos mas que bien.

Nick- Pero Gabii esto no es necesario.

Gabii- Para mi si, lo puedes aceptar?

Nick- Claro, Gabii. Bueno me tengo que ir me estan esperando.

Gabii- Esta bien, te extrañare.

Nick- Yo tambien, te amo.

La besé profundamente, y fui con mis hermanos y mis cuñadas.

FIN DE CAPITULO

Espero que les alla gustado, es un poqito largo jaja xD

Bueno besoos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Enamorado de mi fan, 6° CAPITULO**

**Narra Gabii.**

**Nunk senti algo asi por nadie, cuando estaba con Nick no se, me sentia re bieen!**

**Estoy enamorada! **

**Al otro día.**

**Narra Nick.**

**Nick-**** Que? como que ya nos vamos para Canadá?**

**Joe-**** Si Nick, eso me dijo nuestro productor.**

**Nick-**** Y que hago con Gabii?, no puedo estar sin ella! VOS POR QUE VAS A ESTAR CON DEMI!, no voy a ir...**

**Joe-**** Nicholas! no puedes decir que no ahora!**

**Nick-**** Si que puedo, aparte ya lo hise.**

**Agarro las llaves de mi auto, y me fui a la casa de Gabii.**

**Cuando llegue a la puerta, vi mi celular y tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de Kevin y de Joe, lo guarde de nuevo y golpie la puerta de la casa de Gabii.**

**Hermana de Gabii-**** Quien es?**

**Nick-**** Nick, el novio de Gabii.**

**Se ve que Gabii escucho cuando dije eso, salio corriendo y llorando. **

**Gabii-**** Niiick!**

**Nick-**** Gabi, que pasa, por que lloras!**

**Gabii-**** Tengo que hablar con vos.**

**Me dice llorando.**

**Nick-**** Esta bien, yo tambien tengo que hablar con vos, ven vamos que vine en mi auto.**

**Gabii-**** Ok .**

**Nick-**** Ya no llores mas.**

**Le digo limpiandole las lagrimas.**

**Me abraza y me dice.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, nunca me dejes por favor.**

**Nick-**** Nunca.**

**Entramos al auto, y la lleve a un lugar muy lejos de nuestras casas.**

**Gabii-**** A donde vamos?**

**Nick-**** A donde voy yo cuando no quiero ver a nadie.**

**Llegamos dije, y Gabii no podia creer donde estabamos.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, eres muy romantico!**

**Nick-**** Ven Gabii, que tenias que decirme.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, mis padres me dijieron que tenemos que volver a Argentina. !, pero yo no quiero, no puedo vivir sin vos Nick!**

**Nick-**** Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin vos! Gabii nos dijieron que ya nos tenemos que ir a Canadá...**

**Gabii-**** Entonces nos vamos a separar?**

**Nick-**** Yo dije que no voi a ir.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, que pero es tu trabajo lo tenes que hacer y yo no voi a permitir que lo dejes por mi.**

**Nick-**** Gabii! no entiendes que tu eres mi vida? y que no puedo estar sin vos? nadie lo entiende?**

**Gabii-**** Nick, yo no quise decir eso, es que no quiero que lo dejes todo por mi!**

**Nick-**** Ya lo hise, esta noche vos y yo nos vamos a escapar, lejos.**

**Gabii-**** Harias eso por mi?**

**Nick-**** Esto y muchas cosas mas, asique no te vas a volver a Argentina y yo no me voy a ir a Canadá.**

**Gabii-**** Ahii Nick, te amo demasiado!**

**Nick-**** Yo tambien Gabii.**

**La bese, y me dijo.**

**Gabii-**** Mi vida, pero a donde vamos a ir?**

**Nick-**** Ahh... Cancún.**

**Gabii-**** A mexico?**

**Nick-**** Si, ahi nadie nos va a encontrar, vos tranquila.**

**Gabii-**** Oh Nick, son las 19:00 se esta haciendo de noche, y hace frio.**

**Nick-**** Si mejor vamos. Te quieres quedar a comer en casa?**

**Gabii-**** Si buena idea, ahora les aviso a mis papas por un mensaje.**

**Nick- ****Ok.**

**Llegamos a mi casa.**

**Nick-**** Gabii, lo unico que quiero que sepas es que te amo, y que no me importa lo que pase.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, yo tambien te amo, pero por que dices eso?**

**Nick-**** Lo digo por que es verdad.**

**Gabii-**** Ahi! veni dame un beso!**

**Nick-**** Jaja.**

**Le doy un beso.**

**Gabii-**** Que lindo beso . =D**

**Nick-**** Jaja, bajemos Gabii.**

**Bajo, doy la vuelta y le abro la puerta a ella para que salga del auto.**

**Gabii-**** Que caballero .. xD**

**Nick-**** Asi soy yo. ajaja**

**Bajamos, abri la puerta de mi casa y entramos.**

**Kev-**** Nicholas! donde estabas?**

**Nick-**** Y a vos que te importa?**

**Gabii-**** Nick, no le hables asi..**

**Nick-**** Gabii, no le des importancia, es un tarado.**

**Joe-**** Nick! que te pasa flaco, te peliaste con alguien?**

**Nick-**** Con quien me voi a peliar?**

**Joe-**** No se, que se yo, pero donde estabas? son las 21:00 de la noche!**

**Nick-**** me fui a hablar con Gabii, no se metan en mi vida!**

**Joe-**** Esta bien, despues veni a pedirnos algo.**

**Nick-**** No tengo nada que pedirles, vamos a mi cuarto Gabii.**

**Gabii-**** Ok, adios chicos.**

**Subimos a mi cuarto.**

**Joe-**** Que le pasa a Nick? esta muy cambiado el no es asi.**

**Kevin-**** Se habra enterado de algo, anda a saber.**

**Joe-**** Bueno capas, pero que conmigo no se pase.**

**Kevin-**** Dejalo ya se le va a pasar.**

**Joe-**** Kevin! nos olvidamos de Frankie!**

**Kevin-**** Es verdaad! jaja teniamos que ir a buscarlo hace una hora!**

**Joe-**** Bueno vamos!**

**Mientras en el cuarto de Nick.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, por que tratas haci a tus hermanos!**

**Nick-**** Gabii, es que quieren saber todo lo que hago en mi vida! me tienen arto!**

**Gabii-**** A mi me pasa lo mismo con mis hermanas.**

**Nick-**** Me ayudas a preparar mi valija?**

**Gabii-**** Si claro.**

**Terminamos de armar la valija, y gabii se acosto en mi cama.**

**Gabii-**** Liisto! terminamos. jaja**

**Yo me acoste al lado de ella, le acomode el pelo.**

**Nick-**** No puedo creer que voy a dejar todo por vos.**

**Gabii-**** Yo tampoco puedo creer que vas a dejar todo por mi, me abrazas?**

**Nick-**** Si claro.**

**La abrazo y me dice.**

**Gabii-**** Tengo miedo.**

**Nick-**** Miedo de que?**

**Fin de capitulo.**

**Espero que les alla gustado ! . **

**BESOS.!**


	7. Chapter 7

Enamorado de mi fan, 7° capitulo

Gabii- No se, es que somos chicos para estar solos.

Nick- Gabii, vos quedae trankila, lo tengo todo controlado, aparte ahora voy a comprar los pasajes por internet.

Gabii- Ok, yo todavia tengo que armar mi valija, igual cuando me valla a casa, cuando esten todos durmiendo las hago, y a que hora nos vamos a ir?

Nick- No se pero estaria bueno mejor a la madrugada, voy a fijarme.

Gabii- Ok.

Se escucha que golpean la puerta de entrada.

Nick- Quien sera?

Me fijo por la ventana que se ve a la calle, y era Demi.

Nick- Oh, es Demi.

Gabii- Queres que valla a abrirle yo?

Nick- Bueno, pero seguro que vino a buscar a Joe.

Gabii- Ok, ya vengo amor.

Gabii baja y abre la puerta.

Gabii- Demi, hola!

Demi- Gabii, como estas?

Gabii- Bien por suerte, vienes a buscar a Joe no?

Demi- Emm, si, esta?

Gabii- No, hace un ratito se fue a buscar a Frankie a la casa de un amigo, pero entra y esperalo.

Demi- Amm, ok .

Demi entra y se siente en el living.

Gabii- Demi, ya vengo.

Demi- Ok.

Gabii sube a mi cuarto, y entra.

Gabii- Y Nick? encontraste algo?

Nick- Si, ya las compre, salimos a las 4:OO de la mañana.

Gabii- Ahii! que bueeno!

Se me tira encimaa y me abraza y me besa todo.

Nick- Jaja Gabii, para jaja, mejor vallamos abajo con Demi que esta sola.

Gabii- Jaja, ok, pero quiero un BESO.

Nick- Esta bien, veni.

La acerco a mi, le agarro la cara ella me hace un beso al aire con sus labios y le digo.

Nick- Que linda q sos, veni que te rompo la boca de un besoo!

Gabii- Jaja, que tonto que sos.

Nick- Soy tonto? asi si?, listo no me hables.

Gabii- Jaja, no mentira mi amor.

Nick- Mentira?, bueno te perdono, ahora si, un beso.

Gabii- Te das cuenta que no podes estar sin mi?

Nick- Si la verdad me doy cuenta, jaja.

Me da un beso.

Gabii- Bueno amor vamos.

Nick- Si vamos.

Bajamos y estaba Demi besandose con Joe, no nos vieron asique bajamos despacito, y no se dieron cuenta, "Estaban ocupados".

Llegamos a la cocina, y estaba mi mama.

Mama- Chicos, se quedan a cenar o salen?

Nick- Si, nos quedamos a cenar.

Mama- Ok, por que ya son las 22:OO.

Nick- Si, necesitas algo?

Mama- No, gracias.

Nick- Ok.

Gabii pregunto que hibamos a comer y mi mama le dijo Filete con fritas, la comida favorita de Gabii y de Nick, yo y gabii pusimos la mesa, es que le dimos el dia libre a nuestras sirvientas.

Comimos, se fue Demi, me despedi de ella y le dije que la queria, me miro como diciendo que te pasa flaco, por que me decis eso, jaja despues se hicieron la 1:00.

Gabii- Nick, mi amor, mejor me voy.

me susurra,

Gabii- tengo que armar la valija.

Nick- A si, bueno te veo a las 2:3O entonces dale?

Gabii- Ok cuando estes en la puerta de mi casa, mandame un msj, te amo.

Nick- Yo tambien, ahi llego el taxi, te amoo mi vida, nos vemos.

Gabii- Bye.

Me da un beso y se va.

Yo me voy a mi cuarto pongo la alarma en mi celular a las 2:OO hiba a dormir una hora no mas, pero vale la pena, me voy a escapar con el amor de mi vida, algo que nunca lo haria, pero es todo para no separarme de ella.

Antes de que apague la luz de mi cuarto, entra Joe.

Joe- Nick, acordate de que a las 7:00 salimos para canadá, ya armaste tus valijas se ve.

Nick- Emm, si y ya me despedi de Gabii.

Joe- Ok, mejor asi, hasta mañana hermano.

Nick- Hasta mañana.. JOE !

Joe- Que pasa?

Nick- Te quiero hermano.

Joe- Ehh..., yo tambien.

Y hace una cara rara como diciendo y a vos que te pasa.

Narra Gabii.

Llegué a mi casa, fui a mi cuarto y empeze a armar mis valijas, no podia creer que me hiba a escapar con Nicholas!, estaba super feliz.

Termine de armar mis valijas, y escribí una nota, diciendo que se queden tranquilos que estoy bien, que me fui, y que no sabia cuando hiba a volver, que los amaba y lo firme con mi nombre.

Se hicieron las 2:00.

Narra Nick.

Sono mi despertador, yo contento, me levante, agarre mi valija, baje, agarre las llaves de mi auto, y sali.

Puse mi valija en el baúl del auto, y me fui a la casa de Gabii.

Cuando llegué a su casa, le mande un mensaje, y la vi a ella desde la ventana de su habiación sonrriendo.

Salió de su casa, me baje de mi auto la bese, agarré su valija la puse en mi baúl, y le dije que entrara a la camioneta(auto).

Entonces nos fuimos a el aeropuerto.

Los pasajes estaban en el aeropuerto, entonces Gabii dijo su nombre, por que si decia el mio hiban a saber que era NICK JONAS y los paparazzi hiban a estar en Cancún ya.

Retiramos los pasajes, y nos fuimos para el avión.

Nos sentamos y le dije.

Nick- Nerviosa amor?

Gabii- Un poco.

Nick- Y por que?

Gabii- Porque es la primera ves que voy a estar lejos de mi familia.

Nick- Pero estas conmigo, y nada te va a pasar.

Gabii- Si, lo se, te amo NICHOLAS.

Nick- Yo tambien Gabii, te amo mas que a mi vida.

Gabii- Dios Nick, vos siempre tan tierno, y por eso te amo.. (L)

Estuvimos hablando por un rato, hasta que Gabii se quedo dormida en mi hombro y la chica que habla en el avión dijo que ya habiamos llegado.

Entonces bese la cabeza de Gabii y le dije.

Nick- Amor, ya llegamos.

Gabii- Al fin..

Se sienta bien me agarra la cara y me da un beso.

Gabii- Nick, y en que hotel vamos a estar?

Nick- En uno que esta al lado del mar.

Gabii- Waww, que bueno.

Nick- Sii .

Bajamos del avión y retiramos mi auto, y nos fuimos para el hotel.

Llegamos y cuando baje, no podia creer lo que vi, no podia creer que estuviera ella en el mismo hotel que fui yo con Gabii.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

¿A QUIEN HABRÁ VISTO NICK?

¿COMO SE TOMARA LAS FAMILIAS DE ELLOS SU IDA?

Averigualo en el proximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Enamorado de mi fan, 8° CAPITULO

Estaba mi ex novia, Selena Gomez, aunque lo nuestro ya habia terminado, yo ya no la queria como antes, ahora mi unico amor era Gabii, y no la cambio por nada.

Aparte Selena, estaba sola y seguro que me va a buscar de nuevo.

Gabii me miro, por que yo me quede mirandola, Gabii me dio vuelta y me dijo.

Gabii- Todavia estas enamorado de ella no? ¬¬

Nick- No Gabii, nada que ver, lo mio y de Selena ya es historia.

Gabii- Espero..

Nick- Obvio que si, Gabii yo no te cambiaria por nada!

Gabii- Y a ella tampoco no?

Nick-Gabii vas a seguir con eso?, no confias en mi?

Gabii- Si pero lo que pasa es que te quedaste embobado mirandola.

Nick- Pff, pff, pffffffffffff, por favor, embobado? mirandola, que cosas decis eeh, sos muy graciosa!

Gabii- Sabes que Nick, no me hables.

Nick- Gabii, no te enojes! encerio lo nuestro de Selena ya fue!, ya paso, ya me la olvide, fue cosa de Chicos chiquitos lo nuestro.

Gabii- Sabes que Nick, a esta te la voi a perdonar, pero la segunda no.

Nick- Esta bien, pero la verdad que no me tenes que perdonar nada.

Gabii- Ahora la que digo, pfffffffffff, soy yo flaco.

Nick- Jaja... TE AMO hermosa.

Gabii- Si, reite vos nomas..., y.. YO TAMBIEN BONITO!

Y de sorpresa me da un beso, cuando ella me esta besando, veo que Selena me tira un beso, y yo la miro como diciendo faa, calentona! xD

Entonces la agarro a Gabii, de la mano, y nos fuimos para la swite.

Y Gabii me dice.

Gabii- Emm..., Nick, ahi una cama, y es para dos personas... ¬¬

Nick- Y..., que tiene de malo?

Gabii- Vamos a dormir..., juntos?

Nick- Gabii, que pasa no entiendo? tienes miedo? no te voi a hacer NADA!

Gabii- Ya se Nick..., es que me da cosa dormir juntos.

Nick- Cosa por que?, ahi la verdad estas loca, dame tus valijas.

Gabii- Ok.., peroo..

Nick- Pero que?

Gabii- Nada, mejor olvida lo que dije.

Nick- Ok.. ¬¬

Terminamos de sacar las cosas de las valijas, la pusimos en el armario y golpearon la puerta.

Gabii fue a abrir y era Selena.

Gabii- Que haces aca vos?

Selena- Nada, vine a saludar a Nicky.

Gabii- Nicky? que ridicula.

Entra sin permiso y me va a saludar.

Selena- Nicky! Hola, como andas tanto tiempo?

Nick- GOMEZ, hola, tu que haces aca?

Selena- Gomez? por que no me decis como decis siempre?

Nick- Y así te digo siempre.

Selena- Mentira, siempre me decis mi vida.

Gabii me mira como diciendo, ¿COMO DIJO QUE DIJISTE?

Y eso era mentira por que yo le decia asi cuando salia con ella solamente.

Nick- No mientas Selena, yo te decia así cuando saliamos, tiempo pasado, sabes a quien le digo asi ahora?

Selena- A quien?

Nick- A ...

Y Gabii se pasa enfrente de mi, me interrumpe y dice.

Gabii- A mi me dice asi, ok GOMEZ, y no tenes por que estar aca, asique andate flaca, Nick es mio y va a ser mio, vos ya fuiste en la vida de el.

Selena- Eso es lo que vos te crees.

Nick- Yo digo lo mismo que Gabii, vos ya fuiste en mi vida GOMEZ, asique andate por que solo quiero estar con Gabii y ella es mi vida asique ahora andate, bye.

Selena- Ok, despues no me vallas a buscar como haces siempre, beso Nick, Bye sucia.

Gabii- Que sucia tarada, vos seras asi, cara de alfajor.

Y Gabii se le tiraba encima, entonces yo la agarro y le digo.

Nick- Gabii.., Gabii! no le des importancia por favor, esa piba es una calentona.

Gabii- Me chocaa, Nick, no me la banco te juro, aparte todo lo que dijo, es verdad?

Nick- No!, Gabii, claro que todo es mentira, no le creeas! es que todavia me tiene ganas!, no confias en mi?

Gabii- Si Nick, si confio en vos pero es que lo decia como si fuera todo de verdad.

Nick- Eso siempre hace eso, es una mala persona, por eso terminamos, se la pasaba mintiendo.

Gabii- Asique no es mentira lo que dicen las anti-Selena.

Nick- Y las anti-jonas que dicen? ¬¬

Gabii- Dicen que son P-U-T-O-S, igual yo a ustedes tres siempre los defendi siempre y lo voi a seguir haciendo, por que la verdad es que no veo por que los tienen que odiar, osea ustedes son hermosos, son buenos, son tiernos, son romanticos y muchas cosas mas! pero todo lo bueno son.! yo siempre estuve enamorada de ustedes 3 ! =D hasta tengo un fotolog dedicado, que se llama jb_im_sorry que hago blends y hasta pago por ese fotolog.

Nick- Perdón, pero quien te gusto siempre de nosotros tres, decime la verdad.

Gabii- Emm..., uno que se llama Nicholas Jerry Jonas Miller creo.

Nick- Ah, mira vos, yo pense que de los tres, como dijiste que siempre estuviste enamorada de los tres, no se pense otra cosa.

Gabii- Y sabes que? nadie va a creer que mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Nick- Que sueño?

Gabii- Poder darte un beso y que VOS, osea, Vos, te enamores de mi, va no se si estas enamorado, pero estamos saliendo osea.. jaj

Nick- Yo no estoy enamorado de vos.

Gabii- Ahh.. =(

Nick- Estoy Enamorado, loco, y super obsesionado con vos.

Gabii- Ah, ya me estabas preocupando.

Nick- Mi amor, por favor, vos sabes lo importante que sos en mi vida.

Gabii- Y vos en la mia? yo te amo desde 2006 creo, si, cuando te escuche cantar me enamoré, aunque no te conocia, sabia que eras una gran persona Nicholas.

Nick- Yo me acuerdo cuando te vi en el concierto de Argentina, desde que te vi, no se, senti algo muy lindo!, es que me enamore desde la vez que te vi en el concierto.

Gabii- Yo pense que me mirabas como a cualquier otra fan, pero si, me mirabas muy seguido y eso me ponia LOCA! te juro.

Nick- Jaja, que linda que sos.

Gabii- Y vos sos hermoso, tierno, romantico...

Nick- Gabii, Gabii!

y choco los dedos adelante de sus ojos.

Gabii- Que que?

Nick- Te quedaste colgada mi amor.

Gabii- En tus ojoos. =D

Nick- Jaja, emm.., me das un besito chiquito?

Gabii- Chiquito? Encerio? uno chiquito?

Nick- Bueno no se, chiquito, mediano, grande...

Y justo cuando me estaba por dar el beso, me suena el celular.

Agarro el celular y lo tiro para cualquier lado, Gabii se rie, a Gabii la agarro, le hago upa, osea la puse en mi hombro y la lleve para la playa, ya era de noche y no habia nadie en la playa.

Le tape los ojos, y la lleve, cuando le saq las manos de sus ojos, habia un corazon echo con petalos de rosas.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

¿TE QUEDASTE CON LA INTRIGA DE SABER QUE PASARA NO?

Averigualo en el proximo capitulo!

Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Enamorado de mi fan, 9° CAPITULO

El corazón estaba hecho enfrente del mar, Gabii quedo sorprendida por lo que le hice.

Gabii- Oh, por dios Nick, eres super lindo!, te amo!

Nick- Que bueno que te alla gustado Gabii, yo tambien te amo.

Gabii comienza a llorar, por la felicidad que tenia, de lo que le hice yo.

Gabii- Nick, nunca nadie habia echo esto por mi.

Nick- Yo tampoco lo habia echo por nadie, solo lo hago por ti, y es a la unica persona que se lo voy a hacer.

Gabii- Te amo Nicholas.

Nick- Te amo Gabii, sos la chica que siempre eh esperado.

Gabii- Y vos tambien Nick.

Gabii se acosto dentro del corazón, yo me acosté arriba, nos miramos muy tiernamente, y nos comenzamos a besar.

Yo me saque la remera, Gabii tambien pero tenia la parte de su bikini arriba.

La verdad es que nunca habia echo eso con nadie, mi primer amor fue Miley, pero no estaba tan enamorado como estaba con Gabii.

Gabii- Nick...!

Me agarra mi mano y me muestra mi anillo de pureza.

Nick- Cierto Gabii, perdón lo eh olvidado.

Gabii- No importa, ya va a llegar el momento indicado, igual por que no hagamos eso, no quiere decir que voy a dejar de amarte.

Nick- Si ya se, yo tampoco.

Gabii- Yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea.

Nick- =) te amo Gabii!

Gabii- Yo tambien Nick.

Nick- Vamos a nuestra habitación?

Gabii- Si claro amor.

Llegamos a la habitación, y nos fuimos a acostar, por que estabamos muy cansados por el viaje.

Gabii- Me abrazas Nick?

Nick- Si claro Gabii.

La abrazo, estabamos acostados como ya dije.

Amaneció, y sonó mi celular, me habia olvidado apagarlo, me fije quien era y era Joe, lo atendi por que no me quedaba de otra.

Nick- Hola?

Joe- Nick! donde estas!

Nick- Estoy muy lejos de casa, Joe, no te puedo decir.

Joe- Como que lejos? y con quien estas?

Gabii- Nick, q pasa?

Joe- Ah..., que raro con Gabii, escapaste por que no te querias separar de ella no?

Nick- Si y sabes que, no voy a volver mas! yo estoy bien asique chau!

Joe- No Nick, esperaa!

Corte, por que ya no lo queria escuchar mas!

Gabii- Nick ! que paso?

Nick- Nada amor, buen día.

Gabii- Buen día ! =D

Se apoyo en mi pecho y me dio un beso, se levanto y fue al baño.

Yo me cambié, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Gabii, tambien se estaba lavando los dientes, me miro cuando entre y se rio, terminamos de lavarnos los dientes y nos fuimos a buscar un lugar para almorzar.

Llegamos un lugar que se llamaba Don Angel, era un parrilla tenedor libre, yo siempre disfrazado por que si me veian y se daban cuenta de kien era, los paparazzi aparecian es un segundo.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos a caminar por el centro.

Gabii se compro ropa, yo tambien, compramos comida, y muchas cosas más, la pasamos re bien, nos sentamos en la plaza y empezamos a hablar.

Gabii- Nick, cuando volvamos nos van a matar! =S

Nick- Entonces vos queres volver no?

Gabii- No es que, nos vamos a quedar para siempre?

Nick- Si es necesario para estar con vos, entonces si.

Gabii- Nick, no importa donde estemos, mientras estemos juntos, nunca nos vamos a separar!, sea donde sea, yo te voy a amar igual.

Nick- A mi me va a pasar lo mismo hermosa, pero por mi trabajo nos vamos a tener que separar todo el tiempo!

Gabii- Bueno si es verdad, pero, bueno no se..

Nick- Y bueno, tendras que ir conmigo siempre..

Gabii- Y bueno va a tener que ser asi.

Y nos hibamos acercando.

Nick- Vos me amas?

Gabii- No, corrección, TE SUPER AMO. Y vos? me amas?

Nick- Si, y mas que vos me amas a mi.

Gabii- Eh? no entendi. xD

Y grito...

Nick- Que te amo!

y la gente de la plaza hace.

Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Gabii- Nick!, jaja veni dame un besito.

Nick- Bueno, un besiito.

Muah, le di el beso y le agarre la mano y nos fuimos para el hotel.

Nick- Gabii encerio queres volver?

Fin de capitulo.

¿Que dirá Gabii?

¿Que sí?

Averigualo en el proximo capitulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Enamorado de mi fan, 1O° CAPITULO

Gabii- Emm, Nick, yo no quiero volver, pero..

Nick- Pero que?

Gabii- Lo que pasa, es que tenemos que volver amor, estamos re bien aca solos y todo eso pero, no podes estar toda la vida así.

Nick- Osea, que no te importa que nos separemos ni nada de nosotros no?

Gabii- Nick, vos sos la persona mas importante de mi vida haria cualquier cosa por vos, pero no podes estar solos, nos vamos a quedar sin plata, somos menores...

Nick- Gabii, de la plata no te preocupes, pero aparte si soy lo mas importante de tu vida, no harias esto por mi?

Gabii- Nick pero..

Nick- Gabii, por favor! =(

Gabii- No me hagas la carita de triste por sabes que te voy a decir que si.

Nick- Entonces es un si?

Gabii- Bueno =/, esta bien si.

Nick- Sii!, yo sabia que no me hibas a fallar mi amor, te amo te amo te amo.

Gabii- Nick, con una condición.

Nick- ¿Cual?

Gabii- Que no nos quedemos mucho.

Nick- Bueno, te prometo que nos vamos en cuanto terminen de grabar camp rock.

Gabii- Y como sabes cuando termina camp rock?

Nick- Y no se, tarda como 2 meses o menos.

Gabii- Que? en dos meses? es mucho Nick!

Nick- Gabii, por favor te lo suplico.

Y me arrodillo.

Nick- Gabii, por favor mi amor, ya me dijiste de mi, yo te prometi algo y listo ya esta, sii? por fiis .

Gabii- Esta bien, pero, me tenes que dar algo.

Nick- Que te tengo que dar?

Gabii- Bueno.., me tenes que dar..., un beso y un abrazo... =/

Nick- Gabii, ni daa darte un

y no termino de hablar que la agarro nos besamos y despues le doy el abrazo.

Gabii- Nick, jaja, pense que no me los querias dar..

Nick- No Gabii, como crees? te voy a dar todos los que quieras.

Gabii- Jaja.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Jonas.

Kevin- NO PUEDE SER QUE NICK SE VALLA SIN DECIR NADA, Y JUSTO AHORA QUE TENEMOS QUE TRABAJAR! DIOOS!

Joe- Tanquilizate Kevin, alguna solución vamos a encontrar.

Demi- Si es verdad, Kev, tranquilo vamos a ver que hacemos.

Kev- A si claro, va a aparecer un gemelo de Nick o que?

Demi- No, capas que averiguamos donde esta.

Kev- Asi? y como?

Demi- No se, con la tarjeta de credito, te dice donde compro.

Joe- Asi, buena idea mi amor, aparte de hermosa inteligente..

Demi- Hay gracias mi amor vos taambien. besiito

Kev- Hey! vamos o no?

Joe y Demi mirandose dicen- Si, vamos..

Narra Joe.

Llegamos al banco, y nos mandaron con un señor no se por que hablo Kev, yo no entiendo nada xD, yo me quede esperando con la mas hermosa DEMI LOVATO, esperando que Kev, averiguara.

Despues de una 1 hora Kev, fue con nosotros y nos dijo.

Kev- Ya se donde esta Nick y Gabii.

Joe y Demi- ¿Donde?

Kev- En Cancún, Mexico.

Joe y Demi- ¿Que?, ¿Como que en Mexico?

Kev- Si, ya se el nombre del hotel donde estan y todo, pero que hacemos? vamos a tener que ir.

Joe- Si, vamos.

Demi- Bueno yo me voy a mi casa, ya no quiero molestar bye amor, bye kev.

Joe- No, vos venis conmigo.

Demi- Joe, es cosa de ustedes no me voy a meter.

Joe- Pero, Gabii es una gran amiga tuya no?

Demi- Si.

Joe- Bueno, entonces es problema tuyo tambien, dale, vamos mi amor.

Demi- Bueeno estaa bien, pero yo compro los pasajes de los tres.

Joe- A no, eso no.

Demi- Eso si !

Joe- ¿Vamos?

Y le pongo mi mano para que me agarre.

Demi- Vamos.

Y me agarra la mano.

Llegamos a el aeropuerto para sacar los pasajes.

Salian hoy a la madrugada, y no nos quedaba de otra, Kev compro uno de mas por que queria que valla su mujeeer "DANIELLE"

Acompañe a Demi a la casa, y le dije que la pasaba a buscar a la 1:00 a.m que se prepare, me despedi con un BESOO, y me fui feliz.

Se hicieron las 00:00 y nos fuimos a buscar a Dani, despues a Demi y nos fuimos para el aeropuerto y nos subimos al avión

Mientras tanto Nick y Gabii.

Ya eran las 3:00 a.m y seguiamos despiertos.

Gabii- Amor, q estaran haciendo, nuestros hermanos y mi amiga demi?

Nick- Gabii, no pienses en los demas dale?

Gabii- Bueno.. , tenemos que pensar en nosotros no?

Nick- Emm, si? jaja mentira, si mi amor en nosotros nada MÁS.

Suena el telefono del hotel.

Nick- Hola?

Gerente- Hola, señor, ahi alguien en su puerta.

Nick- Y quien es?

Gerente- Quienes son enrealidad no se, me dijieron que usted los conoce.

Nick- Ehh, ok, gracias.

Gabii- Que paso Nick?

Nick- No se, me dijieron que ahi alguien en la puerta, espero que no sea esa GOMEZ por que le doy contra la pared.

Gabii- Y yo te ayudo, aver quien sera.

Voy a abrir la puerta.

Nick- Que hacen aca?

FIN DE CAPITULO.

Espero que les alla gustadoo! beesos!


	11. Chapter 11

Enamorado de mi fan, 11° CAPITULO

Gabii- ¿Que pasa Nick, quien es?

Gabii va a la puerta y los ve a ellos.

Nick- Me pueden explicar que hacen aca?

Kev- Nick, tenes que volver a casa.

Nick- Yo no voy a volver.

Y cierro la puerta.

Gabii- Nick, como nos encontraron?

Nick- No lo se.

Golpean la puerta re fuerte y gritan.

Joe- NICHOLAS SI NO ABRIS LA PUERTA LA TIRO ABAJO!

Demi- Basta!, no se pongan asi! Nick o Gabii abran la puerta y arreglamos todo!

Gabii-Nick, yo la voy a abrir.

Nick- Esta bien, si la abris no me vuelvas a hablar nunca.

Gabii- Nick, por que sos asi!

Voy y abro la puerta con toda la calentura del mundo.

Nick- Listo ya abrí la puerta, que quieren ahora! ehh?

Joe- Vos y Gabii se van con nosotros.

Nick- Pero que te pasa Joe, yo no me voy a ir con Gabii a ningun lado.

Joe- Tan tarado sos de alejarte de todo por no irte 1 mes? eh?

Nick- Estoy tarado por que estoy enamorado, cuando te enamores vas a saber todo lo que sos capas de hacer por tu amor!.

Joe- Yo ya estoy enamorado.

Gabii- Basta! dejense de peliaar!

Demi- Si basta! paresen los dos tontos ahora!

Kev- Nick!, yo te mando, asique te vas a tener que ir con nosotros!

Nick- Por favor, vos me vas a mandar a mi? justo vos? yo ya soy grande para arreglarme solo ok? asique se pueden ir, Y NO SE METAN EN MI VIDA!

Me agarran a la fuerza y me llevan a la otra habitación dejando a Gabii y a Demi solas.

Demi- Gabii, vos te queres quedar?

Gabii- Es que Nick, es super tierno conmigo y no me quiero ir, pero por un lado nos tenemos que ir, por que no podemos dejar toda nuestra vida, osea familia amigos y etc.

Demi- Si Gabii tenes razón, no pueden dejar todo.

Gabii- Nos escapamos por que Nick se tenia que ir a Canadá y yo me tenia que volver a Argentina, y yo no puedo estar sin el.

Demi- Gabii, no se que decirte pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que no te vallas si?

Gabii- Gracias Demi, sos una buena amiga.

Mientras tanto yo con mis hermanos.

Joe- Encerio pensas dejar TODO hasta nos pensas dejar a nosotros? eh? a tus fans tu familia amigos y muchas personas mas que te quieren, solo por una persona eh?

Nick- Joe, quiero que entiendas! yo amo como a nadie en este mundo a Gabii, haria muchas cosas mas solo para estar con ella, entendes?

Joe- Si entiendo Nick, pero, no puedes dejar todo! entende eso!, si no queres estar lejos de Gabii, hacemos asi. Convencemos a sus papás de que la dejen ir a Canadá.

Nick- Pero Joe! no me fui solo por eso, es por que se tiene que volver a Argentina!

Kev- Ah, eso no sabiamos, pero por que se tiene que volver?

Nick- No se, creo que es por que tienen problemas de plata.

Joe- Y bueno, los ayudamos.

Gabii- Ya le dije a Gabii, pero me dijo que no queria ninguna ayuda.

Joe- Nick!, pero nos tenemos que volver igual.

Nick- Esta bien, pero si a Gabii no la dejan ir con nosotros a Canadá, no voy y si se tiene que volver a Argentina, yo me voy con ella.

Kev y Joe- Ehh..., Ok.

Entonces nos fuimos a la otra habitación con Gabii y Demi.

Gabii- Y mi amor, en que quedaron?

Nick- Nos volvemos.

Gabii- Encerio?

Nick- Si, nos volvemos.

Gabii- Ahii mi amor, como hicieron para convencerte! =D TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO!.

Nick- Bueno, jaja, hacemos las valijas amor?

Gabii- Sisi claro. !

Demi, Joe y Kev se fueron a la recepción.

Gabii- Nick te amo mucho sabes? y nadie ni nada nos va a separar.

Nick- Nadie ni nada.

Gabii- Nunca.

Nick- Nunca?

y rio, le agarro la cara y le doy un beso en la boca.

Narra Joe.

Demi- Joe, convences bien eeh .. n_n

Joe- Como te convenci a vos que vengas conmigo no?

Demi- Si, con esa cara! dios hermoso te amo.

Joe- Jaja, yo taambien te amo hemocha, dame un besito

Demi- MUUAH.

Joe- Pero no quiero que hagas el ruido y no me lo des, quiero que me lo Des.

Me da el beso, bajan Nick y Gabii.


	12. Chapter 12

Enamorado de mi fan, 12° CAPITULO

12° capitulo: Regreso a casa.

Narra Nick.

Nick- Emm, vamos chicos?

Joe- Si, vamos.

Entramos todos a la limo, para irnos al aeropuerto.

Gabii estaba con un re sueño, osea HOLA eran las 4:OO a.m, ella se acosto en mi piernas y se durmio hasta q llegamos al aeropuerto.

Nick- Gabii, amor, ya llegamos..

Gabii- Me das un beso?

Nick- Recien te levantas y ya queres un beso?

Gabii- A no queres entonces? listo.

Nick- Ahii no si que te lo quiero dar veni! xD

Joe- A ver Romeo y Julieta, se pueden dejar de darse besitos y todo eso.!, tenemos q bajaar.

Gabii- Jaja, q malo Joe!, ahi vamos.

Nick- Si la proxima le pego. ¬¬ vamos mi amor. n_n

Gabii- Vamoos hemocho! (L)

Bajamos de la limo y entramos al aeopuerto.

Dimos nuestras valijas, y se las llevaron al avión, nosotros taambien nos fuimos al avión, pero a la parte v.i.p asi estaba solo con Gabii, Joe con Demi y Kevin Con Dani.

Cuando nos pusimos en nuestros lugares y Gabii dijo.

Gabii- Waaw, siempre viaje en turista ! xD

Nick- Encerio? bueno ahora si vas a viajar en V.I.P, dormimos mejor mi amor? q es tarde y tengo sueño.

Gabii- Si sho tambien tengo sueño, dormamos.

Gabii se apoyo en mi hombro y sho en su cabeza y los dos nos qedamos dormidos.

Al rato aparece Joe en frente de nosotros y nos llama.

Joe- Nick, llegamos.

Nick- Ya? - yo con una cara de sueño terrible, llame a Gabii.

Gabii- Ya llegamos? guaw q rapido, jaja bueno vamos entonces.

Nos bajamos del avión, nos dieron las valijas y nos fuimos pero no sabiamos si nos ibamos a la ksa de Gabii a llevarla o a la mia, al final fuimos a la mia, y seguian todos durmiendo.

Con los chicos hablamos de inventar en donde estabamos. Demi hiba decir q se quedo a dormir en mi casa y Joe hiba a decir q se quedo en la de Demi, Kev y Dani no tenian q aclarar nada por q ya son grandes y hacen lo q quieren.

Pero nosotros q hibamos a decir, hacia un 1 i medio q no estabamos, a Gabii la hiban a matar, pero ella dijo q si explica por que se fue sus papás lo hiban a entender y al fin de cuentas lo entendieron cuando se los explico.

Entonces, como Gabii les dijo q me amaba y q no se queria separar de mi, sus padres decidieron no volverse a Argentina.

Yo aliviado, por q pense q no la hiba a ver nunca mas..

1 mes despues de todo esto, nos dijieron q Camp Rock 2 se hiba a filmar en L.A !

entonces no me hiba a separar de ella! feliz la llame y le avise.

Nick- Gabii! amor! Camp Rock 2 se va a filmar en L.A!

Gabii- Encerio? q bueno! ahoraa sii! no me voi a separar de vooos!

Despues de q hablamos por un rato, golpiaron la puerta, nuestra sirvienta fue a abrir y era LA GOMEZ.

Nick- No Gabii, a q no sabes quien vino!

Gabii- Kien?

Nick- LA GOMEZ. ¬¬

Gabii- Que? a noo! ya me voi para tu casa. chau

y me corto asi como si nada.

Fui a donde estaba "LA GOMEZ"

Nick- Vos que haces aca?

GOMEZ- Ahii nada Nicky, te vine a visitar.

Nick- Te podes ir por favor estoy esperando a alguien.

Gomez- Dejame pensar..., a ya se a la taradita esa de Gabii, no?

Nick- Si, y para q sepas no es ninguna taradita la taradita aca sos vos, asiq andate, no se con que cara me podes venir a visitar.

GOMEZ- Y con la cara que besaste vos.

Nick- Si, y me arrepiento, te podes ir?

Y llega Gabii.

Gabii- Nick mi amor q pasa? - y me da un beso.

Nick- Hola amor. No se esta te esta insultando.

Gomez- Nick!, no mientas, yo no insulte a nadie, Gabii para q sepas le estaba diciendo la suerte q tiene de andar con una chica como vos nada mas que eso.

Nick- No mientas Selena, la estabas insultando.

Gabii- Nick, dajala, yo te creo a vos, y sabes que t podes ir mi amor sabes..., la puerta esta abierta.

Gomez- A ver, nenita..., a mi no me decis lo q tengo q hacer en esta casa por q no vivis aca ok?

Nick- Pero yo si vivo en esta casa, y te estoy diciendo q te vallas.

Gomez- Esta bien me voy, pero no me llames otra ves para q venga si Nicky? por q no quiero ver taraditas como tu novia Byeee...

Gabii- Sii bye, taradita sos vos sabees cara de patiiiiiiiiii!

Se va LA GOMEZ.

Gabii- Nick, como es eso de q la llamaste para q venga?

Nick- Gabii, encerio le crees? yo no me la banco, para que la hiba a llamar, aparte en que momento si apenas te fuiste te llame y estuvimos hablando hasta recien eh?

Gabii- No se, pero estaba muy convencida no se.., ahi si, tenes razón mi amor perdonamee! =(

Nick- Te perdono. =D pero sabe mentir muy bien, no le creas nada de lo q te dice y menos eso de taradita!, vos no sos ninguna taradita q yo sepa.

Gabii- Como q vos sepas?

Nick- Jaja nada, mi amoor! venii dame un beso hermosa.

Gabii- Hermoso! =D

Me dio un beso y me llamo Selena, y justo tenia mi cel Gabii.

Gabii- Hola?

Selena- Hay hola Nick, mi amor no me llames nunca mas cuando valla tu novia dale? un beso, bye ! nos vemos a la noche.

Gabii- q ?

FIN DE LA LLAMADA.

Nick- Que pasa mi amor, quien era?

Gabii- Asique tenes planes para esta noche? que lindo ehh, sabes que flaco, no me vuelvas a hablar nunca en tu vida pendejo.

Nick- Gabii pero que te pasa? de q planes hablas?

Y se va de mi casa golpiando fuertemente la puerta.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

Espero q les alla gustado! Beesos!


	13. Chapter 13

Enamorado de mi fan, 13° CAPITULO

Cuando termino de cerrar la puerta le fui atras.

Nick- Gabii espera! no te vallas. -y fui a alcanzarla corriendo, llegue a ella y le agarre el brazo.

Gabii- No me toques Nick.

Nick- ¿Que te pasa mi amor?

Gabii- Queres saber q me pasa? llama a tu amiguita LA GOMEZ, a ella preguntale q me pasa.

Nick- Pero que, era ella la del telefono?

Gabii- Si, y no te hagas por que seguro q sabes lo me dijo.

Nick- Gabii, lo q te habra dicho era mentira, fijate aparte, no la tengo ni en mi celular.

Gabii- Nick, me tengo q ir chau.

Nick- Gabii, espera no te vallas! le vas a creer a ella?

Gabii- Chau. -empezo a caminar llendose a su casa.

Nick- Gabii! no te vallas por favoor! -le grite.

Se fue, entonces entre a mi casa, y me fui a mi habitación.

Joe sintió q golpie fuerte la puerta de mi cuarto y fue a ver q me pasaba.

Joe- Nick, q te pasa! por q estas asi?

Nick- Gabii se enojo no se por q! y todo culpa de la tarada esa de LA GOMEZ.

Joe- Siempre pasa lo mismo con esa piba dioss!, pero Nick, trankilo no llores, Gabii se va a dar cuenta q es mentira todo lo q dice esa sucia.

Mientras tanto en casa de Gabii.

Narra Gabii.

Me fui llorando a mi cuarto.

Al otro dia apenas me desperte senti el ruido de q me llego un mail, me fui a fijar y era de Nick.

MENSAJE NUEVO.

De: Nick Jonas

Para: Gabii Segovia

Asunto: Mi amor te amo mucho!

Gabii, mi amor por favor no le creas a la tarada de LA GOMEZ, por favor ella lo hace siempre! siempre me quiere separar! por favor mi amor no le creas, la verdad es q no se q te dijo, pero no le creas por q es una tarada, si no me crees preguntale a Joe a Kev, o a Demi! vas a saber q ella siempre miente, ni siquiera Demi es amiga de ella ahora, por favor amor, hablame no puedo estar sin vos ni un segundo!, por favor te necesito.

Te amo!, llamame .

Besos.

Termine de leer su mensaje y me largue a llorar.

Obvio, le conteste el mail q me mando.

De: Gabii Segovia

Para: Nick Jonas

Asunto: _

Nick, primero, decis mucho por favor.

Segundo, yo ya se q Selena es una mentirosa.

Y tercero, estoy confundida, es q, estaba tan segura! me dijo q no la llames más, q a la noche se hiban a ver y todo eso, Nick, es encerio eeso?

Yo tambien te amo, pero me estas engañando con selena?

Al ratito me sono el celular.

Y era Nick, atendi por q no soy maleducada.

Gabii- ¿Hola?

Nick- Gabii !, mi amor me atendiste!

Gabii- Que queres?

Nick- Gabii es que por favor no puedo estar sin vos!, es q, no me tenes confianza?

aparte eso de q te dijo selena es cualkiera, aparte si estuviera con LA GOMEZ tarada esa, no te estaria hablando y mandado un mail!

Gabii- Nick, pero, osea, sono el celular atendi y me dijo, ahi Nicky no me llames cuando valla la taradita de Gabii por favor, q vos sabes q no la banco, bueno nos vemos a la noche bye!, eso me dijo, y osea no me dejo ni decirle algo q corto!.

Nick- Y bueno! ahi esta, entonces sabia q vos estabas con el celular, y aparte cuando atendiste escucho q dijiste Hola, era tu vos entonces dijo eso, mi amor, vos no confias en mi no?

Gabii- Tenes razón, capas q fue asi, y mi amor si q confio en vos, pero lo q pasa es q lo dice tan segura q, te juro q la odioo! dioos hace todo para separarnos, pero sabes q! no lo va a lograr!, por q vos sos mio solo y yo tuya sola.

Nick- Obvio mi amor! nadie nos va a separar.

Gabii- Mi amor, nos vemos?

Nick- Sii claro, te paso a buscar?

Gabii- Bueno dale.

Nick- En 2O minutos te paso a buscar si?

Gabii- Bueno, me voi a poner linda entonces

Nick- Ya sos linda, pero si te queres poner muchoo mas de lo q sos, bueno hacelo ;)

Gabii- Jaja, bueno amor ya son las 3! y 3O te espero! te amoo beeeeesoos! .-

Nick- Ok!, nos vemos te amo! beso!

Fin de la llamada.

Narra Nick.

Al fin se arreglo todo con Gabii, Joe estaba conmigo cuando hablaba con Gabii, entonces sabia q nos habiamos arreglado.

Joe- Ves, viste q Gabii hiba a entender!

Nick- Si, gracias Joe, me ayudaste mucho hermano.

Joe- Para q estoy?

Nick- Bueno bueno no te agrandees. jaja, bueno me voi a preparar por q tengo q pasar a buscar a Gabii.

Joe- Ok! anda, yo me voi a pasar el dia con Demi.

Nick- Esaaa Joe,! jaja ojito con Demi q es mi amiga eeh!

Joe- Nick, yo amo a Demi, y la voy a cuidar como a ninguna.

Nick- Si, como ninguna por q ya tuviste bastantes..

Joe- Ah por dios, mira quien habla...

Nick- Me tengo q ir ! xD

Joe- Si claro hacete el tonto..

Nick- Byeeeee...

Termine de arreglarme y me fui a buscar a Gabii.

Fin de capitulo.

0 ispiración ! xD Beesiiitoos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Enamorado de mi fan, 14° CAPITULO**

**Cuando llego a su casa, estaba ella en la puerta abrazando a un chico.**

**Nick-**** Gabii! quien es el?**

**Gabii-**** Mi amor! el es mi hermano del alma, se llama Alan. - Con una cara muy feliz.**

**Alan-**** Hola, mucho gusto - y me pone la mano para que lo salude.**

**Nick-**** Si hola - y no le doy la mano.**

**Alan-**** Bueno, creo q me voy! chau Gabii, nos vemos. Chau Nick.**

**Se va el pibe ese.**

**Gabii-**** Nick! que mala onda flaco.**

**Nick-**** A vos te gustaria q llegues a mi casa y este abrazada con otra?**

**Gabii-**** Obvio q no!**

**Nick-****Y bueno que hacias abrazada con ese tipo!**

**Gabii-**** Nick,! es un amigo! recieen llegado a ees mi ex.**

**Nick-**** Ahh! encima.**

**Gabii-**** Ahi! Nickiitoo de mi almaa! estas celoso?**

**Nick-**** No, manzana, vamos mi amor? - y le pongo la mano para q me la agarre.**

**Gabii-**** Si vamos tomtiito! - Y me agarra la mano.**

**Cuando empezamos a caminar, mire para atrás y el tan Alan ese, nos estaba tomando una foto con su celular.**

**Nick-**** Gabii tu amigo nos esta sacando una foto!**

**Gabii-**** No! ahi q pararlo!**

**Entonces se dio cuenta q lo empezamos a mirar y empezo a correr, yo lo empeze a perseguirlo corriendo obvio, y Gabii tambien.**

**El pibe corria re rapido! hasta q lo alcanse, me tire arriba de el.**

**Nick-**** Que estas haciendo tarado!**

**Alan-**** No me toques! sali pendejo!**

**Gabii llega mientras yo lucho con el para sacarle el celular.**

**Gabii-**** Alan! q te pasa! te dije q nadie se tenia q enterar!**

**Nick-**** Gabii! ayudame a sacarle el celular!**

**Gabii-**** Si claro Nick !**

**Cuando le estabamos por sacar el celular, no se como hizo y se escapó! cruzo la calle, entonces lo perseguí.**

**Gabii-**** ! - escuché y yo estaba en la calle.**

**Cuando miré venia un auto y veia q no paraba.**

**Narra Gabii.**

**Gabii-**** Nick! mi amor reacciona! por favor mii mi vidaa! -Lo digo llorando.**

**Entonces llamé a Joe, y no me atendia nunca mas, hasta q atendió.**

**Joe-**** Hola?**

**Gabii-**** Joe! por favor veni! a Nick lo choco un auto y no se que hacer! estamos en la puerta de mi casa!**

**Joe-**** Que? Ok! ya voi!**

**Mi papa escucho llorando y gritando y salió a ver q pasaba.**

**Papá-**** Hija! que le paso a Nick?**

**Gabii-**** Papá! lo choco un auto! por favor ayudame!**

**Papá-**** Ahi q llevarlo a un hospital rapidó!**

**Gabii-****Si vamos.!**

**Justo llegá Joe con Demi.**

**Joe-**** Que le paso!**

**Gabii-**** Lo chocó un auto!**

**Joe-**** Y auto donde esta?**

**Gabii-**** Se escapo el inutil ese, pero vamos por favor ! ahi q llevarlo a un medico.**

**Joe-**** Si si ! vamos!**

**Cuando nos fuimos al medico, estaba lleno de gente! pero nosotros entramos diciendo.**

**Por favor ayuden! es urgente!**

**Viene un medico y agarra a Nick.**

**Médico-**** Que le paso?**

**Gabii-**** Lo choco un auto! por favor ayude!**

**Médico-**** Si claro, vengan por aca.**

**Nos fuimos a una habitación, recostamos a Nick en la camilla y el doctor lo examino.**

**Dijo q no tenia nada, le vendaron la cabeza por que tenia algunos golpes y el despertó.**

**Nick-**** Gabii!**

**Gabii-**** Nick! mi amor, te sentis bien?**

**Nick-**** Si fue un golpe no mas, quedate tranquila. Doctor ya me puedo ir?**

**Médico-**** Si vaya no mas, cualquier cosa llamame.**

**Nick-**** Ok, muchas gracias, chau.**

**Narra Nick.**

**Me sentia un poco mariado, pero seguro que era por el golpe.**

**Nos fuimos con Joe, Demi, Gabii y el papá de Gabii a casa.**

**Cuando llegamos, Gabii se quedó conmigo y su papá se fue a su casa, entramos a la habitación paso un ratito, y me desmayé, pero al rato volvi, y me desmayé como cinco veces ese día.**

**Gabii, preocupada se fue por que ya era tarde.**

**Gabii-**** Chau mi amor, cualquier cosa llamame si?**

**Nick-**** Si, quedate tranquila, te amo!**

**Se fue Gabii, y entro Joe a mi habitación.**

**Narra Joe.**

**Empezamos a hablar con Nick y de repente se desmayó de nuevo, y no despertaba mas.**

**Joe-**** Nick! reaccionaaaaaaa!**

**Entonces lo lleve al médico, por q estabamos solos en casa, y lo lleve yo**.

**Cuando llegamos a la clinica se llevaron a Nick para examinarlo y yo llamé a Gabii para avisarle a donde estabamos, cuando termine de hablar con ella, llegá el médico.**

**Joe-**** Doctor! q tiene Nick?**

**Médico-**** Joe, te tengo muy malas noticias.**

**Joe-**** Q pasó?**

**Médico-**** Tuvimos que meter a Nick en coma. - cuando termino de decir eso, llega Gabii, y escucho lo q dijo el doctor.**

**Gabii-**** Queeee? - y comenzo a llorar.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO!**

**Cortito el capitulo!**

**Espero q les alla gustadoo!, beesos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Enamorado de mi fan, 15° Capitulo.

Gabii- Como puede ser q este en coma? - empieza a llorar como si se hubiese muerto alguien.

Joe- Doctor! conteste! como que esta en coma?

Médico- Si, entro en coma profundo, es una secuela de traumatismo q sufrio en un accidente hace unas semanas.

Joe- Pero estaba bien!

Médico- Sí, pero en un primer momento no se detecta lo que tiene, pasan dias y hay se puede ver si tiene al malo.

Gabii- Noo! por quee! - y me abraza a mi (JOE) llorando.

Empezamos a llorar los dos, yo llamé a mis viejos y a Kevin.

Gabii- Niiiiiiiiick! -se fue corriendo hacia la habitación que estaba Nick.

Narra Gabii.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, estaban atendiendo muchos doctores a Nick, y no me dejaban pasar, entonces me fui a mirar por la ventana grande de vidrio q se veia para adentro y escuché que dijieron, -tenemos que evitar que tenga un paro cardiaco.

Lloré mas todavia por que decian resiste Nick, resiste!, y no entendia q pasaba! se estaba por morir?

Pasó 1 hora y me dejaron entrar con el.

Gabii- Nick! mi amor, todo por mi culpa -Y le doy un beso en la boca.

Por q te tiene q pasar esto! dioos por qq!

Pasó un mes y medio, es ese ,es pasaron muchas cosas, le sacaron el respirador, movia sus manos y muchas cosas mas, pero no se despertaba.

Gabii- Hola de nuevo mi amor ! te traje flores, para cambiar las que tenes .

Vi a Nick mover un dedo.

Nick- Joe... -dijo como dormido, no se le entendia muy bien.

Gabii- Mi amor! mi vidaa!, despertaste!

Gabii- JOOOOOOOE!

Nick abre los ojos y dice.

Nick- Quien sos?

Gabii- Nick, no te acordas de mi? - y me largué a llorar.

Nick- No, quien sos? que haces aca? donde esta Joe?

Gabii- Ahora lo llamo- y me fi a buscar a Joe llorando.

Joe- Gabii!, q pasa! por q lloras?

Gabii- Joe!, Nick despertó!

Joe- Encerioo? que bueno! tendrias q estar feliz no?

Gabii- Pero no se acuerda de mi! - abrazo a Joe y lloré mas.

Joe- Gabii quedate tranquila seguro que es por que recién se despierta

Me voi con mi papa a la cafeteria.

Narra Joe.

Gabii se va, y yo entro a la habitación de Nick.

Joe- Nick, te acordas de mi?

Nick- Vos sos Joe no? -me dice con vos de dormido.

Joe- Si! Joe tu hermano!

Nick- Vos cantas no? - con la vos de dormido.

Joe- Si, yo canto, vos tambien, tenemos una banda con nuestro hermano mas grande Kev, de el te acordas no?

Nick, mueve la cabeza para los costados, diciendo de no.

Joe- Te acordas de mi nada mas?, a ver, quien es tu novia?

Nick- ¿Selena?

Se sintio, q cerraron la puerta, era Gabii q escucho cuando Nick dijo eso.

Joe- No! Nick, ella no es tu novia.

Nick- No tengo novia entonces?

Joe- No se, che y que pensas de Gabii.?

Nick- Es muy hermosa.

Joe- Te gusta no?

Nick- Si, es linda, pero tiene novio?

Joe- No se, preguntale vos, ahora la voy a buscar.

Nick- No Joe!

Gabii entra.

Narra Nick.

Gabii- Hola Nick -Dice llorando.

Nick- Gabii por que lloras?

Gabii- Es que no me gusta verte asi.

Nick- Pero no llores -le digo limpiandole las lagrimas.

La mire a los ojos, y de repente me vinieron muchas imagenes a la cabeza.

Gabii- Nick, q pasa?

Nick- Gabii, vos sos mi novia?

FIN DE CAPITULO.

Bueno espero q les alla gustado.

Beesoooooooooos! .-


	16. Chapter 16

**Enamorado de mi fan, 16° CAPITULO**

**Gabii me queda mirando.**

**Nick-**** A no, estoy equivocado no? yo no tengo novia estoy solo, perdón.**

**Gabii empieza a llorar de nuevo.**

**Gabii-**** No, no importa, me tengo que ir chau.**

**Nick-**** Y ahora que hice?**

**Gabii se fue.**

**Vinieron Joe y Demi.**

**Joe-**** Nick! Hola.**

**Demi-**** Hola Nick, como estas?**

**Nick-**** Chicos! no me pueden sacar de aca?, por favor.**

**Joe mira a Demi.**

**Joe-**** Pero nos tenemos q escapar eh...**

**Nick-**** Si por favor! saquenme de aca!**

**Van a buscar una silla de ruedas, me levanto de la cama, me siento en la silla de ruedas y nos vamos sin q nadie nos vea.**

**Llegamos a la puerta y estaba el de seguridad.**

**Seguridad-**** A donde van?**

**Joe-**** Hola señor, nos lo llevamos.**

**Seguridad-**** Denme el permiso.**

**Demi-**** Es que esta su papa alla pidiendo eso, y nosotros no queremos q se quede adentro esperando asique nos lo queremos llevar al auto, mire señor es tontito.**

**Y yo me hago el tontito.**

**Seguridad-**** Ah ok, vallan tranquilos.**

**Nick-**** Gracias señor -le digo haciendome el tontito.**

**Nos fuimos...**

**Llegamos a un calle que hiba en bajada, y Joe y Demi no se dieron cuenta, se empezaron a besar, soltaron la silla y yo me hiba solo...**

**Joe-**** Demi!, Nick ! - y salen corriendo atrás mio.**

**Llegamos a una plaza, y nos quedamos hablando.**

**Nick-**** Chicos, yo necesito que me digan que era Gabii en mi vida!**

**Joe-**** Nick, no te lo podemos decir, pero te parece linda Gabii?**

**Nick-**** Si, muy linda, cuando la veo siento algo q no puedo explicar.**

**Demi-**** Estas enamorado.**

**Nick-**** Emm, si - y hago una cara rara.**

**Demi le sonrie a Joe y Joe le sonrie a Demi.**

**Escuchamos el ruido de una ambulancia.**

**Y llega la ambulancia con el papa de Gabii.**

**Papá de Gabii-**** Por que se escaparon! quien tuvo la idea?**

**Nick-**** Yo!**

**Papá de Gabii-**** Nick, no te podes escapar, todavia no te recuperaste.**

**Nick-**** Pero no puedo seguir encerrado ahi! quiero salir!**

**Papá de Gabii-**** Volves al hospital, y de ustedes dos estoy mui desepcionado. -diciendoles a Joe y a Demi.**

**Me llevan de nuevo al hospital y me ponen en la habitación, en la cama. ¬¬**

**Narra Joe.**

**Médico-**** Ahora no van poder visitarlo mas, asique se pueden ir.**

**Demi-**** Pero doctor! esta arto de estar encerrado el pobre! tiene q salir un poco!**

**Papá de Gabii-**** Doctor, los chicos tienen razón, esta muy encerrado Nick, tiene q salir un poco.**

**Médico-**** Lo siento pero no, y ustedes dos vallanse o llamo a seguridad.**

**Joe-**** Pero q te pasa flaco! es mi hermano!**

**Demi-**** Vamos Joe..**

**Nos vamos Demi y Joe.**

**Narra el papá de Gabii.**

**Entro a la habitación de Nick.**

**Nick-**** Daniel, vos dijiste que me querias como a un hijo no?**

**Papá de Gabii-**** Si, por q?**

**Nick-**** Por favor, sacame de aca te lo pido por favor! no aguanto mas!**

**Mientras tanto..**

**Narra Gabii.**

**Estabamos en la casa de los Jonas .**

**Gabii-**** Entonces no lo vamos a poder ver mas?**

**Demi-**** No .. u.u**

**Llega mi papá.**

**Mi papá-**** Traje a alguien.**

**y trajo a Nick en la silla de ruedas.**

**Y yo me quedo mirando a Nick, y me largué a llorar.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO.**

**Espero q les alla gustado!**


	17. Chapter 17

Enamorado de mi fan, 17° CAPITULO

Narra Nick.

Todos me vienen a saludar a a abrazar y etc.

Nick- Y Gabii donde esta?

Joe- Esta aca - y señala a un lado.

Demi- Estaba..., la voi a buscar.

Nick- Bueno u.u .

Demii fue a buscar a Gabii.

Narra Gabii.

Demi- Gabii! Gabii! donde estas? - buscandome.

Gabii- Ak Demi.

Demi- Gabii! por que desaparesiste haci?

Gabii- Es que me hace mal que Nick no se acuerde de mi - y la abrazo.

Demi- Gabii! pero hoi cuando nos llevamos a Nick, el nos dijo que cuando te veia sentia algo muy lindo!, nos dijo despues que estaba enamorado!, y ahora estaba preguntando por vos!

Gabii- Encerio?, pero igual el la kiera a Selena.

Demi- Otra cosa maas, nos dijo q era un nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, Gabii el te kiere a vos! yo lo conosco!

Gabii- Espero, pero me tengo que ir Demi, no lo puedo ver ahora, asiq chau! te kiero!

Me fui a mi casa.

Narra Nick.

Nick- Se fue Gabii?

Demi- Si -saliendo de la habitacion donde estaba.

Nick- La casa queda en - y digo una direccion y calle.

Demi- SI! te acordaste!

Nick- Entonces la voi a ir a buscar.

Joe- Nick! pero si te perdes?

Nick- Dame mi cel, y cualkier cosa te llamo.

Joe- Ok.

Me dio mi telefono, me levante de la silla de ruedas y me fui a la ksa de Gabii.

Llegué a la casa de Gabii, y golpié la puerta.

Gabii- Kien es? - Habriendo la puerta.

Me ve, y intenta cerrar la puerta.

Nick- No espera! quiero hablar con vos!

Gabii- Nick que queres ahora?

Nick- Mirá, yo se que..., vos sos mi gran amor, y si tanto nos queriamos yo no se por que te vas y no me queres ver.

Gabii- Es que ya no tiene caso.

Nick- Si tiene caso, creeme que si tiene caso, a veces en mi cabeza esta todo muy borroso, esta todo muy confuso, y aca - pongo mi mano derecha en mi corazon. Esta todo intacto por lo que yo siento, y te amo como loco Gabii, Gabii yo lo unico que necesito es que me des otra oportunidad.

Gabii- No puedo Nick, yo no puedo pensar en nada.

Nick- Gabii, nada mas senti lo que te estoy diciendo.

Gabii- Vos no sabes, todo lo que sufri cuando estabas en coma Nick, y yo ahora me kiero ir a Argentina, aunque eso significa dejar lo que mas amo.

Nick- Nono - tocandole la cara.

Gabii- El colegio, mis amigos y a ti Nick..., y me tengo que ir chau. -se va y me suelta la mano.

Yo me quedé en la puerta, se me caian las lagrimas, pero me fui.

Despues de eso, me fui a mi casa y estaba Demi.

Hablamos de lo que paso.

Demi- Nick, no te pongas asi! no te des por vencido, yo se que Gabii es medio boluble y tontita... yy - le hablo arriba.

Nick- Hey Hey Hey ! tampoco es mala.

Demi- No no es mala, es divina pero seamos honestos es como medio, boluu.., igual! dale chance dale chance por que seguramente, no le podes dar tanta bola a una tonteria que dijo que capas ni la penso cuando la dijo.

Nick- Es que la cosa es que yo pienso que no fue una tonteria, yo si.., creo que ella ya no me kiere, de verdad.

Demi- No Nick, ella te amo, pero con todo lo q paso, esta confundida, encerio Nick ella te kiero como nadie...

Al otro día.

Fue a buscar a Gabii al colegio, y como no salia entre.

Escuche llorar a alguien, me fije y era Gabii, estaba sentada en una mesa, que no habia nadie, aparte estaba solo el colegio.

Voi con ella y le digo.

Nick- Gabii que te pasa? -abrazandola.

Gabii sigue llorando y me abraza.

Nick- ¿Que te pasa?

Gabii- Abrazame por favor -me dice llorando.

Gabii seguia llorando, y como estaba apollada en mi hombro, fue acercando su boca a la mia, y nos empezamos a besar.

Terminamos de besarnos, Gabii se me queda mirando.

Nick- Perdón no fue mi...

Gabii- No digas nada -habla encima mio y me tapa la boca. Abrazame por favor abrazame.

La abrazo y le beso la cabeza.

Gabii- Tengo mucho miedo.

Nick- Pero por que tenes miedo?

Gabii- por que, por que siempre que soy feliz, todo se derrumba, todo se derrumba.

Nick- No no, no te entiendo.

Gabii- Eso me paso cuando estuviste en coma, de pronto todo se fue.

Nick- Basta Gabii no llores.

Gabii- Y ahora que pense que todo hiba a estar bien, que nos hibamos a volver a Argentina, me dijieron que no podiamos.

Nick- Pero yo estoy aca mi amor.

Gabii- Tengo miedo. - me dice llorando.

Nick- No tengas miedo mi amor, no tengas miedo -le digo abrazandola fuerte.

Gabii- Es que siento que todo se va a volver a derrumbar, y ya no aguanto mas.

Nick- No mi amor, no, eso no va a volver a pasar, estoy seguro que eso no va a pasar por que yo estoy aca y vos me tenes a mi mi vida, basta no llores.

Gabii- Eso no va a volver a pasar? -dice levantandose.

Nick- No va a volver a pasar, no -digo moviendo la cabeza a los costados.

Gabii- Por que no te puedo creer Nick? Nick no puedo creerle a nadie -dijo levantose y llendose.

Nick- No no Gabii! - y no la pude alcanzar.

Al otro día.

Estabamos en mi casa y vino nuestro representante.

REPRESENTANTE- Chicos, tengo dos cosas para contarles, una buena y una mala.

Kev- Empeza por la buena.

REPRESENTANTE- Bueno la primera es que antes del concierto van a tener una entrevista con Hilary Duff.

Joe- Que? waaaaw!

Kev- Hilary Duff! es la reina del pop en ingles!

Joe- Si! encima esta buenisima -y empieza a cantar una canción de ella.

Nick- Bueno y el problema que es, cual es la mala?

REPRESENTANTE- El problema es que se adelanto el concierto, y salen esta misma noche a chicago en tres horas.

Nick- Saben una cosa estee .., yo no voi a ir, yo me voi a regresar a Nueva Jersey.

Joe y Kev- Que? por q?

REPRESENTANTE- Pero por lo menos quedate para un concierto, uno solamente.

Joe y Kev- Por lo menos uno Nick.

Nick- eemm, bueno esta bien, uno , uno.

FIN DE CAPITULO.

_Espero q les alla gustado! beesiitoos! loos kiiero!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Enamorado de mi fan, 18° CAPITULO**

**Joe quizo invitar a Demi, a que cante, y Demi seguro que invitaba a Gabii.**

**Nick-**** Hey, Joe! decile a Demi que invite a Gabii.**

**Joe-**** Ok , Demi querra ir Gabii con nosotros? -Le dice a Demi por celular.**

**Joe pone la conversación en altavoz.**

**Demi-**** Emm, no se si querra, ahora cuando termine de hablar con vos la llamo y e pregunto, despues te mando un msj.**

**Joe-**** Ok, amor. **

**Nick-**** Bueno Joe, saca el altavoz, que ya se lo q me interesa, no quiero escuchar asquerosidadees de ustedes dos, No...**

**Joe-**** Bye entonces ! **

**Me fui, y al rato fue Joe a mi habitación.**

**Joe-**** Niiick!**

**Nick-**** Que pasa Joe!**

**Joe-**** Gabii va !**

**Nick-**** Encerio? **

**Joe-**** Si boludo! **

**Nick-**** Tendré otra oportunidad?**

**Joe-**** Yo creo que si, bueno ahora prepara las valijas q en 3 horas salimos.**

**Nick-**** Ok . !**

**Terminamos de armar las valijas, pasamos por Demi, despues por Gabii y nos fuimos al aeropuerto.**

**Cuando llegamos yo bajé primero, asi, cuando baje Gabii la ayudaba.**

**Bajaron Joe y Dem, Kev y despues bajo Gabii.**

**Nick-**** Te ayudo Gabii.**

**Gabii-**** No gracias, yo puedo sola.**

**Nick-**** Perdón, yo solo te queria ayudar.**

**Gabii-**** No necesito ayuda de nadie sabes?**

**Bajó, y se fue con Demi.**

**Joe va conmigo.**

**Joe-**** Nick, no te preocupes ya se le va a pasaar.**

**Nick-**** Espero que si.**

**Joe-**** No esperes! va a pasar!**

**Nos fuimos adentro del aeropuerto, y nos tomamos el avión.**

**Cuando estabamos por medio camino, Gabii estaba sentada sola en un aciento, Joe y Demi estaban es la parte privada .. ¬¬ y Kev no se donde estaba xD**

**Empezo turbulencia.**

**Gabii estaba profundamente dormida, entonces yo me fui a sentar con ella, por que nos dijieron que teniamos que estar sentados de a dos.**

**Me sente al lado de ella, se movio y se apollo en mi, le puse el sinturón sin q se despierte, me lo puse yo y la empeze a abrazar muy fuerte, por que no lo voy a negar, me agarro un poco de miedo.**

**En la mitad de la turbulencia Gabii se despierta y me mira.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, que pasa?**

**Nick-**** Hay turbulencia mi amor, ya va a pasar.**

**Gabii-**** Y que haces aca?**

**Nick-**** Dijieron que teniamos que sentarnos de a dos.**

**Gabii-**** Cuando termine la turbulencia te vas a tu lugar de vuelta ok?**

**Nick-**** Ok . =(**

**Y le dije que tenemos q estar abrazamos le chamuye ! xD entonces me abrazo y me quedo mirando.**

**Yo me fui acercando la cara mia a la de ella, y cuando nos estabamos por besar, dijo la mina q hablaba.**

**Termino la turbulencia.**

**Entonces.**

**Gabii-**** Listo Nick, andate a tu lugar -me dijo alejandose de mi.**

**Nick-**** Esta bien, pero Gabii.**

**Gabii-**** Que pasa?**

**La miro, le agarro la cara y le doy un beso.**

**Gabii, primero se queria separar de mi, pero despues se quedo, aparte soy irresistible . ;)**

**Gabii-**** Nick ! que haces!**

**Nick-**** Perdón Gabii, es que no lo podia aguantar mas.**

**Gabii-**** Andate!**

**Nick-**** Bueno, pero bien q te dejaste.**

**Gabii-**** ANDATEE!**

**Me fui a sentar a mi lugar, apenas me sente, habiamos llegado. **

**Nos levantamos todos, paso Gabii primera yo despues de ella, atras venian Joe, despues Demi y despues Kev.**

**Como Joe me vio que estaba atrás de ella, me empujando haciendo que yo me tirara encima de ella.**

**Nick-**** Joseeeph!**

**Gabii-**** Que haces pibe!**

**Nick-**** Yo no fui! fue Joe q me empujo !**

**Gabii hace ¬¬ xD**

**Nos bajamos, nos fuimos para el hotel, pasaron las horas, y nos fuimos para el estadio en chicago.**

**Llegamos, y el estadio era enormee!**

**Ensayamos, pasaron las horas, y faltaban dos minutos para que empieze el concierto.**

**Gabii-**** Suerte Demi!**

**Demi-**** Gracias Gabii! =D**

**Sale Demi, por q empezaba ella primero.**

**Cuando empezo a cantar Don't forget, mire para la otra punta del escenario veo a Gabii llorando.**

**A mi se me vinieron millones de imagenes a la cabeza, me acorde de todo! me acorde de todos los momentos que pasamos con Gabii, me acorde TODO!**

**Demi-**** Chicos, les presento a mi mejor amiga! Gabii Segovia!**

**Sale Gabii, y empiezan a gritar toda la moltitud! xD**

**Gabii saluda, mientras Demi, me giña el ojo y me hace una seña como diciendo qe valla.**

**Entonces fui, y Demi se fue para atrás, yo me quede solo en el escenario con Gabii. Ella se me quedo mirando, y la llevé a la punta del escenario, que es como una pasarela.**

**Nick-**** Yo..., quiero decirte nada mas, a veces estuve un poco lejos, y si lo estuve..., ahora mas que nunca yo se que yo te amo, y que Nick..., siempre a amado a Gabii y siempre va a ser asi, yo te amo.**

**La agarro y nos empezamos a besar, la gente gritaba como loca! cuando nos terminamos de besar Gabii me abrazo, y nos fuimos del escenario.**

**Despues fueron Joe y Demi al mismo lugar donde nos besamos yo y Gabii.**

**Joe-**** Y, enfrente de todo este publico, yo ya se que te lo dije miles de veces, peroo... TE AMO.**

**Y se besaron ellos tambien, se abrazaron y se fueron al lado de nosotros.**

**Despues va Kev, solo por que la mujer Danielle no fue.**

**Kev-**** Bueno, yo estoy con Danielle ya saben todos, pero no vino hoi, asique voi a hacer una cosa. DANIELLE TE AMOO! -Gritó.**

**Y aparece Dani!**

**Dani-**** Kev ! yo tambien te amo!**

**Se abrazaron se besaron y se fueron .**

**Terminamos de cantar y todo el concierto.**

**Al otro día ya estabamos en L.A.**

**Yo estaba en mi habitación armando otra ves la valija, pero con mas cosas.**

**Llega Gabii y me dice.**

**Gabii-**** Nick, deja de hacer esa valija.**

**Nick-**** Pero yo me tengo que volver a New Jersey.**

**Gabii me abraza llorando, yo tambien la abrazo, estabamos los dos llorando.**

**Gabii-**** No te vallas Nick por favor no te vallas!, no puedo vivir sin vos, sos lo que mas amo en el mundo por favor no me dejes... -dice llorando. Por favor no te vallas!**

**Apoya su nariz con la mia y me dice.**

**Gabii-**** Te amo Nick! -y me nos empezamos a besar**.

**Nick-**** Yo tambien te amo Gabii -le digo mientras nos besabamos.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO.**

**Espero q les alla gustado ! **


	19. Chapter 19

Enamorado de mi fan, 2O° CAPITULO

"Desastre en la fiesta"

Llegamos a el colegio de mi prima.

Nick- Joe, en donde estamos?

Joe- Creo q estamos en... New Jersey.

Nick- Tan lejos viajamos?

Joe- Nick, eso no importa, vallamos adentro.

Nick- Bueno.. *la miro a Gabii como diciendo esta loco esta tipo*

Gabii- Vamos mi amor.

Nick- Bueeno, vamos.

Bajamos, y entramos.

Gabii- Waaaaw!

Era una de las mejores fiestas q fui.

Nick- Digo lo mismo Gabii.

Gabii- Haha !, y en donde nos sentamos?

Joe- A ver, en la invitación dice.

Joe se fija la invitación.

Joe- En la mesa... 16.

Gabii- Lindo numero ..

Nick- ¿Por q?

Gabii- A veer, no se, q pasara un 16?

Yo pienso y digo...

Nick- Emmm..., ah mi cumpleaños... xD

Gabii- Ahii dioos! jaja

Nos fuimos a sentar y la mesa estaba cerca de la mesa donde estaba mi prima Taylor.

Taylor- Hola Jonas! jaja Demi! Danielle y... otra..

Nick- Perdón, como otra, ella es mi novia, Gabii.

Gabii- Hola, mucho gusto *y pone su mano para saludar a mi Taylor*

Taylor- *le mira la mano a Gabii* Si hola. *y no se la da*

Gabii me mira.

Nick- No le des importancia *le digo en vos baja sin q nadie me escuche solo ella*

Taylor-- No sabia que hiban a venir personas de más...

Nick- Si te molesta nos vamos eh.

Taylor- No Nickito querido! no lo dije por vos, lo dije por otras..

Nick- Bueno basta nena, no te metas con Gabii ok?

Gabii- Nick, basta no le des importancia ah nenas chiquitas como ella.

Nick- No Gabii, le voy a dar importancia por ella no es nadie para decirte cosas a vos esta bien! y vos pendeja no te metas con mi novia esta bien? yo me voy, por que no se para que vine si no te aguanto.

Taylor-- Nick, no te enojes, no lo dije con mala intención.

Nick- Pero siempre haces lo mismo! en tu anterior cumpleaños cuando vine con Miley la hiciste pasas una verguensa barbara, terminala, tan celosa estas che?

Taylor- Esta bien, si queres irte andate, yo no quiero tener personas de mas en mi fiesta.

Nick- Sabes donde podes meterte tu fiestita no?

Mama- Nicholas! ya basta! dejensé de peliar.

Nick- Encima defendes a esta! la verdad que no lo puedo creer! sabes q, yo me voy, vamos Gabii, la verdad q no teniamos por que venir.

Agarro a Gabii y saliamos.

Joe- Nick! espera, yo voy con vos, siempre te va a pasar lo mismo a vos, vas a quedar sola para toda la vida! *le dice a Taylor*

Gabii- Espera Nick, me falto algo.

Gabii va a la mesa donde estaba mi familia y Taylor, agarra un vaso con bebida y se lo tira en la ropa de Taylor.

Gabii- Esto es para que aprendas...

Demi- No Gabii! *y se rie*

Taylor- Ah.. Ahhh.! que hiciste nena! es mi vestido nuevoo!

Gabii- UUpps.. perdón, no me di cuenta.. u.u

Joe- Eso si que estuvo bueno...

Demi- Joseph *y lo golpea*

Joe- Que!, no es verdad! y.. aauch!

Gabii- Bueno mi amor, vamos? *me dice a mi*

Nick- Jajaj, vamos Gabii.

Salimos afuera con Gabii, Joe y Demi.

Demi- Gabii, la verdad es q te pasaste.

Gabii- Si no ? u.u

Joe- Para mi esta muuuuy bien lo q hiciste, le diste a Taylor una lección!

Nick- Si es verdad, pero dios! ya no la aguanto es insoportable! siempre hace lo mismo!

Joe- Nick, para mi te tiene ganas..

Gabii- Perdón? ahora va a ver le voy a arrancar los pelooos!*y se va para adentro de nuevo*

Nick- Joseph! cerrá la boca! Gabii no esperaa! *corriendo atras de ella*

Cuando entre, estaba Taylor arriba del escenario hablando.

Taylor- Nick! sabia que hibas a volver ! *dijo delante de toda esa gente*

Gabii- No te metas con mi novio! *y se tira arriba de ella*

Nick- Gabii no! *y voy a separarlas*

Entra Joe y Demi.

Demi- Joe ! mira! en el escenario ! Gabii y Taylor se estan peliando!

Joe- Uhh! vamos a ayudar a Nick.

Demi- Si vamos!

Nick- Gabii basta! bastaa ! *le digo agarrando a Gabii de la cintura tirandola para atrás*

Gabii- Pendeja te voy a mataar! *mientras se tiraban de los pelos*

Taylor- Salii asesina! saliiiiiiiii!

Joe va agarra a Taylor y yo agarro a Gabii.

Demi- Chicas basta por favor!

Logramos separarlas.

Nick- Gabii mi amor, terminala!

Gabii hacia fuerza para ir a agarrar a Taylor de nuevo.

Taylor- Como podes salir con una chica asi Nick! no te conviene!

Nick- Callate Taylor, vos por q queres estar conmigo, pero eso nunca va a pasar.

Joe- Uhh, te la mando de frente manteca..

Taylor- Seguridad! llevense a todos estos pateticos!

Nick- No hace falta, nosotros nos vamos solos.

La llevo a Gabii para afuera.

Nick- Gabii! estas loca?

Gabii- ¿Por q? me tenias q aver dejado para darle una buena lección!

Nick- Por q? por q como la vas a agarrar de los pelos en frente de toda esa gente! estas locaa vos no?

Gabii- Nick ! es que no viste como me trataba? yo no me voy a dejar basuriar por ese nenita eeh.., no te creas.

Nick- Eso ya lo sé.

Gabii- Entonces q? la vas a defender a esa pendeja?

Nick- Obvio q no Gabii, veni.. *y la abrazo* vos sabes q siempre te voy a defender a vos..., y sabes q sos lo mas importante en mi vida no?

Gabii- Sii... =D

Nick- Si ya lo sabes... no preguntes.. *y le doy un beso en la frente*

Gabii- No lo kiero en la frente, lo kiero aca *y pone su dedo en los labios*

Nick- Damelo vos entonces...

Gabii- Te lo doy yo? mira que te voy a romper la boca de un beso hermoso! *y me da un beso*

Nick- Asi esta mejor.

Al otro dia.

Me levanté, fui a buscar a Gabii, y pase por un kiosco de revistas, empezé a mirar y habia una portada con la foto de Gabii con Taylor arrancandose los pelos.!

Kiosquero- Que lindo lo de las chicas eh...

Nick- Si la verdad que un escandalo, señor, me da esta revista?

Compro la revista y sigo para la casa de Gabii.

Llego, golpeo la puerta y sale Gabii.

Nick- Te parece bien esto? *y le muestro la portada de la revista*

Gabii- Oh oh...

Nick- Oh oh nada! ahora armaron ustedes dos un gran quilombo! y la otra lo va a aprovechar para decir cosas malas de vos!

Gabii agarra la revista y va a la pag donde todo lo q paso.

Nick- Mira! encima esta cuando le tiraste la bebida!

FIN DEL CAPITULO!


	20. Chapter 20

Enamorado de mi fan, 2O° CAPITULO

"Desastre en la fiesta"

Llegamos a el colegio de mi prima.

Nick- Joe, en donde estamos?

Joe- Creo q estamos en... New Jersey.

Nick- Tan lejos viajamos?

Joe- Nick, eso no importa, vallamos adentro.

Nick- Bueno.. *la miro a Gabii como diciendo esta loco esta tipo*

Gabii- Vamos mi amor.

Nick- Bueeno, vamos.

Bajamos, y entramos.

Gabii- Waaaaw!

Era una de las mejores fiestas q fui.

Nick- Digo lo mismo Gabii.

Gabii- Haha !, y en donde nos sentamos?

Joe- A ver, en la invitación dice.

Joe se fija la invitación.

Joe- En la mesa... 16.

Gabii- Lindo numero ..

Nick- ¿Por q?

Gabii- A veer, no se, q pasara un 16?

Yo pienso y digo...

Nick- Emmm..., ah mi cumpleaños... xD

Gabii- Ahii dioos! jaja

Nos fuimos a sentar y la mesa estaba cerca de la mesa donde estaba mi prima Taylor.

Taylor- Hola Jonas! jaja Demi! Danielle y... otra..

Nick- Perdón, como otra, ella es mi novia, Gabii.

Gabii- Hola, mucho gusto *y pone su mano para saludar a mi Taylor*

Taylor- *le mira la mano a Gabii* Si hola. *y no se la da*

Gabii me mira.

Nick- No le des importancia *le digo en vos baja sin q nadie me escuche solo ella*

Taylor-- No sabia que hiban a venir personas de más...

Nick- Si te molesta nos vamos eh.

Taylor- No Nickito querido! no lo dije por vos, lo dije por otras..

Nick- Bueno basta nena, no te metas con Gabii ok?

Gabii- Nick, basta no le des importancia ah nenas chiquitas como ella.

Nick- No Gabii, le voy a dar importancia por ella no es nadie para decirte cosas a vos esta bien! y vos pendeja no te metas con mi novia esta bien? yo me voy, por que no se para que vine si no te aguanto.

Taylor-- Nick, no te enojes, no lo dije con mala intención.

Nick- Pero siempre haces lo mismo! en tu anterior cumpleaños cuando vine con Miley la hiciste pasas una verguensa barbara, terminala, tan celosa estas che?

Taylor- Esta bien, si queres irte andate, yo no quiero tener personas de mas en mi fiesta.

Nick- Sabes donde podes meterte tu fiestita no?

Mama- Nicholas! ya basta! dejensé de peliar.

Nick- Encima defendes a esta! la verdad que no lo puedo creer! sabes q, yo me voy, vamos Gabii, la verdad q no teniamos por que venir.

Agarro a Gabii y saliamos.

Joe- Nick! espera, yo voy con vos, siempre te va a pasar lo mismo a vos, vas a quedar sola para toda la vida! *le dice a Taylor*

Gabii- Espera Nick, me falto algo.

Gabii va a la mesa donde estaba mi familia y Taylor, agarra un vaso con bebida y se lo tira en la ropa de Taylor.

Gabii- Esto es para que aprendas...

Demi- No Gabii! *y se rie*

Taylor- Ah.. Ahhh.! que hiciste nena! es mi vestido nuevoo!

Gabii- UUpps.. perdón, no me di cuenta.. u.u

Joe- Eso si que estuvo bueno...

Demi- Joseph *y lo golpea*

Joe- Que!, no es verdad! y.. aauch!

Gabii- Bueno mi amor, vamos? *me dice a mi*

Nick- Jajaj, vamos Gabii.

Salimos afuera con Gabii, Joe y Demi.

Demi- Gabii, la verdad es q te pasaste.

Gabii- Si no ? u.u

Joe- Para mi esta muuuuy bien lo q hiciste, le diste a Taylor una lección!

Nick- Si es verdad, pero dios! ya no la aguanto es insoportable! siempre hace lo mismo!

Joe- Nick, para mi te tiene ganas..

Gabii- Perdón? ahora va a ver le voy a arrancar los pelooos!*y se va para adentro de nuevo*

Nick- Joseph! cerrá la boca! Gabii no esperaa! *corriendo atras de ella*

Cuando entre, estaba Taylor arriba del escenario hablando.

Taylor- Nick! sabia que hibas a volver ! *dijo delante de toda esa gente*

Gabii- No te metas con mi novio! *y se tira arriba de ella*

Nick- Gabii no! *y voy a separarlas*

Entra Joe y Demi.

Demi- Joe ! mira! en el escenario ! Gabii y Taylor se estan peliando!

Joe- Uhh! vamos a ayudar a Nick.

Demi- Si vamos!

Nick- Gabii basta! bastaa ! *le digo agarrando a Gabii de la cintura tirandola para atrás*

Gabii- Pendeja te voy a mataar! *mientras se tiraban de los pelos*

Taylor- Salii asesina! saliiiiiiiii!

Joe va agarra a Taylor y yo agarro a Gabii.

Demi- Chicas basta por favor!

Logramos separarlas.

Nick- Gabii mi amor, terminala!

Gabii hacia fuerza para ir a agarrar a Taylor de nuevo.

Taylor- Como podes salir con una chica asi Nick! no te conviene!

Nick- Callate Taylor, vos por q queres estar conmigo, pero eso nunca va a pasar.

Joe- Uhh, te la mando de frente manteca..

Taylor- Seguridad! llevense a todos estos pateticos!

Nick- No hace falta, nosotros nos vamos solos.

La llevo a Gabii para afuera.

Nick- Gabii! estas loca?

Gabii- ¿Por q? me tenias q aver dejado para darle una buena lección!

Nick- Por q? por q como la vas a agarrar de los pelos en frente de toda esa gente! estas locaa vos no?

Gabii- Nick ! es que no viste como me trataba? yo no me voy a dejar basuriar por ese nenita eeh.., no te creas.

Nick- Eso ya lo sé.

Gabii- Entonces q? la vas a defender a esa pendeja?

Nick- Obvio q no Gabii, veni.. *y la abrazo* vos sabes q siempre te voy a defender a vos..., y sabes q sos lo mas importante en mi vida no?

Gabii- Sii... =D

Nick- Si ya lo sabes... no preguntes.. *y le doy un beso en la frente*

Gabii- No lo kiero en la frente, lo kiero aca *y pone su dedo en los labios*

Nick- Damelo vos entonces...

Gabii- Te lo doy yo? mira que te voy a romper la boca de un beso hermoso! *y me da un beso*

Nick- Asi esta mejor.

Al otro dia.

Me levanté, fui a buscar a Gabii, y pase por un kiosco de revistas, empezé a mirar y habia una portada con la foto de Gabii con Taylor arrancandose los pelos.!

Kiosquero- Que lindo lo de las chicas eh...

Nick- Si la verdad que un escandalo, señor, me da esta revista?

Compro la revista y sigo para la casa de Gabii.

Llego, golpeo la puerta y sale Gabii.

Nick- Te parece bien esto? *y le muestro la portada de la revista*

Gabii- Oh oh...

Nick- Oh oh nada! ahora armaron ustedes dos un gran quilombo! y la otra lo va a aprovechar para decir cosas malas de vos!

Gabii agarra la revista y va a la pag donde todo lo q paso.

Nick- Mira! encima esta cuando le tiraste la bebida!

FIN DEL CAPITULO!


	21. Chapter 21

Enamorado de mi fan, 21° CAPITULO

Gabii- Bueno Nicholas! que sabia yo que habia paparazzis hay adentro! (enojada).

Nick- Bueno no me grites!, pero capas q no fue un paparazzi fue uno cualquiera que saco fotos y despues la subio a internet ..

Gabii- Pero eso no importa, aparte tanto drama por esto?

Nick- Como se nota que no sabes nada eeh! , ahora van a empezar a decir porquerias de vos!

Gabii- Nick! y eso que importa, si total es mentira todo lo que dicen.

Nick- Si que importa Gabii! no quiero que hablen mal de vos!, despues va a hacer un lio esto!, ya sé! se que hacer, vos dejame, voy a hacer que esta estupida de Taylor limpie tu nombre ! ;) Te amo!

Gabii- Pero Nick! no te vallas ! qedate conmig- (y no termino de decirlo que me fui)

Cuando fui a mi ksa, ya tenia pensado como hacer para que mi prima limpiara el nombre de Gabii, la cosa era asi, Taylor ama a David Henrie, entonces le voy a hacer conocer a David, pero ella va a tener que decir a las entrevistas q le van a hacer que todo eso fue un juego o una prenda no se, pero Gabii tiene q quedar como la buena, por q en realidad es la buena..

Llamé a Taylor por telefono y le dije mi propuesta.

Ella lo penso como 5 minutos y al final lo acepto.

Entonces, cuando termine de hablar con Taylor me fui otra ves a la ksa de Gabii.

Toq la puerta como siempre.

Gabii- (sale de su casa) A q estas jugando Nick? q estas de ak para alla?

Nick- Gabii, listo! ya la convenci a Taylor!

Gabii- y como hiciste?

Entonces le conte tooodo lo q pasó.

Gabii- Y por esa estupides aceptó?

Nick- No es una estupides Gabii, a ella le encanta David, entonces...

Gabii- Bueno es verdad, si yo no te hubiera conocido el 21/O5/O9 haria cuaalkier cosa para conocerte .. (se acerca a mi)

Nick- Y q harias? (yo tambien me acerco)

Gabii- Hace mucho en twitter puse q hasta seguiria a Justin Bieber para conocerte, pero sabes lo q haria!, sabes las cosas q pensaba cuando no te conocia? y las sigo pensandoo .. (y me guiña el ojo)

Nick- Mmmm... anda a saber que pensabas... cosas cochinas (le susurro)

Gabii- Sii! (me susurra y se rie)

Nick- Yo las estoy pensando en este mismo momento!..

Gabii- Nicholaaas! (se rie)

Nick- Que! si vos tambien lo pensas! pero bueno, algun día va a pasar lo q yo estoy pensando..

Gabii- Alguuuuuuuuuun diaa...

Nick- Ahii! dios! sos tan linda (le digo acariciandole la cara)

Gabii- Eso ya lo sé Nick .. (me besa)

Nick- (me rio) Vamos a caminar por ahi ? (y pongo mi mano para q la agarre)

Gabii- (me agarra la mano) Espero q aviso... (se rie)

Nick- Ok .

Cuando volvió.

Yo estaba escondiendo algo atras de mí.

Gabii- Nick, que escondes hay atrás?

Saco lo q estaba escondiendo... y era un cajita, la abro y le digo a Gabii.

Nick- Te gusta?

Gabii- Ahi Nick! es hermoso!

Se lo pongo en el dedo.

Nick- Gabii, quiero q seas mia para siempre .

Gabii- Ya lo soy Nick, pero me estas pidiendo q nos casemos?

Nick- No! jaja, quiero q estemos comprometidos, pero no casados! tenemos 18 años Gabii! como crees ! jaja, iguaal me gustaria mucho . u.u

Gabii- (me abraza) Te amo Nick ..

Nick- (mientras nos abrazabamos) yo tambien Gabii.. (y la beso)

Despues de eso, nos fuimos a starbucks..

Despues de pedir y sentarnos a los pocos minutos llegaron los "PAPARAZZI" como siempre... ¬¬

Fin de capitulo! BBeesoos!


	22. Chapter 22

Enamorado de mi fan, 22° CAPITULO

Me di vuelta, y estaba Taylor (mi prima) en la tele, en el programa Starstruck.

El titulo de la entrevista era.

Taylor dice la verdad.

Entonces escucho q ella dice, que todo fue un malentendido que eso fue una broma que estaban haciendo que era un video que estaban haciendo los Jonas y blah blah blah, pero al final limpio el nombre de Gabii, q era lo q yo queria, ahora tenia q llamar a mi amigo David, para hacer que conosca a Taylor.

Gabii- Nick, lo hizo.

Nick- Viste que yo te dije que lo hiba a hacer (me rio)

Gabii- (se rie) ya le dijiste a David?

Nick- No, lo estaba por hacer.

Agarro mi telefono, y marco el celular de David.

Me contesta la casilla de mensajes. Entonces le deje un mensaje diciendo que me llame cuando pueda.

Al rato me llega un mensaje de Taylor.

Mensaje Nuevo.

Niicholas! ahora quiero conocer a Daaaviiid! ya dije lo q tenia q decir, ahora hace tu parte del trato.

De: Taylor

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Taylor me llama David.

Nick- Hola?

David- Nick ! Hola! para que me necesitabas?

Nick- David hola, necesito q me hagas un favor! puede ser?

David- Si claro, decime.

Nick- Necesito que salgas con mi prima! .

David- Que? con cual? la que acaba de salir en Starstruck?

Nick- Si, con esa.

David- Ta buena, mmm... bueno dale, pero por q necesitas q salga con ella?

Nick- Por q sii, despues te cuento todo ok? pero salis con ella o no?

David- Esta bien, dale.. decile q la espero en la plaza a las 5:OO p.m

Nick- OOK! Gracias amigo! Beso

David- De nada, ah y se me olvidaba, besos a "tu chica"

Nick- David ! jaja chaau!

David- Chau.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA.

Gabii- Nick, tenemos un problema ... =S

Nick- Cual amor?

Gabii- Taylor vive en New Jersey ..

Nick- Es verdad!, pero bueno loco, ella quiere salir con David, va a tener que viajar hasta aca .. que mas quiere.. o no?

Gabii- y... si, no se, pero Nick, ya hiciste mucho por mi..., no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo.

Nick- Gabii como crees, yo no pierdo nada de mi tiempo, si sabes que sos mi vida o no ?

Gabii- Hay! te daas cuenta lo que sos? te amoo! (y me besa)

Nick- Y vos te das cuenta lo hermosa q sos? (le doy otro beso), bueno, vamos?

Gabii- Vamoos bonito (me guiña el ojo)

Nos fuimos para mi casa, por q Gabii se quedaba a comer.


	23. Chapter 23

Enamorado de mi fan 23° capitulo

Cuando nos fuimos para mi casa, teniamos que pasar por la casa de Gabii, asi, ella avisaba.

Llegamos a su casa, y en la puerta estaba Alan, el mismo chico que culpa de el me metio en coma, el no nos vio, entonces deja a Gabii y empezé a corres hacia a el.

Gabii- Niiiick!

Narra Gabii.

Nick me dejo a mitad de cuadra y fue a la puerta de mi casa, despues me di cuenta que hay estaba Alan, mi ex.

Nick fue y le pegó una trompada! yo no sabia que hacer! me estaba poniendo loca!

Gabii- Nick! dejalo por favor! Nick!

Nick- *Pegandole a Alan* Te vas a arrepentir tarado!

Alan- Gabii! ayudamee!

Entonces saq a Nick de arriba de Alan.

Gabii- Nick! basta! terminala por favor!

Nick- Queres que la termine despues de lo que me hizo? vos lo preferis a el no?

Gabii- Nick! no digas eso! yo te amo a vos, pero lo que hiciste esta mal!, vamos , dale! y vos Alan, te vas!

Nick- Si! será mejor que te vallas por que vas a quedar echo bolsa pendejo.. ¬¬

Gabii- Basta Nick! vamos dale *empujandolo a Nick para irnos*

Nos estabamos llendo.

Nick- Por que lo defendes a el *Sacando su mano de la mia*

Gabii- Nick!, no lo defiendo!

Nick- Entonces por que no me dejaste que le pegara?

Gabii- Por que así no se arreglan las cosas sabes?

Nick- Ese se merece que lo maten.

Gabii- Nick! como vas a decir eso! nadie se merece la muerte .

Nick- Pero Gabii, me metió en coma! no entendes?

Gabii- Nick, eso ya lo sé.

Nick- Entonces?

Gabii- Nick, yo te voy a contar algo que hizo Alan en la secundaria.

Nick- q hizo?

Gabii- Mató a un chico .. u.u

Nick- Qué? como que mató a un chico?

Gabii- Si, Alan era el buenito de la escuela, y como siempre hay chicos que te molestan. Entonces un día Alan se cansó y llevo una ...

Nick- Una q?

Gabii- Una pistola, en el recreo lo mató al chico, y no lo metieron a la carcel por que era menor de edad, entonces ahora no tiene amigos ni nada...

Nick Y fue tu novio?

Gabii- Pero yo salí con el 2 años despues de eso, aparte no hibamos al mismo colegio, yo me enteré despues .., pero Nick, el me dijo que te queria matar, por eso! por favor, no lo mires,no le hables,no le hagas nada, Por favor.

Nick- Y por que no me dijiste eso antes?

Gabii- Por que no queria que te preocuparas, pero bueno, amor vallamos a tu casa y olvidemosnos de todo esto, si?

Nick- Esta bien *y me agarra la mano*

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaba Joe solamente, y estaba en el sillón llorando.

Y a Gabii le llega un mensaje de Demi.

Nuevo mensaje.

Gabii, necesito que vengas a mi casa por favor, estoy mal .. u.u

De: Demi

Nick- Joe! que paso?

Joe- Termine con Demi ... *llorando*

Gabii- Por eso me mando el mensaje Demi.

Nick- Que te mandó?

Gabii- Me dijo que valla a la casa por que esta mal .. *apenada*

Nick va a sentarse junto a Joe.

Nick- Y por que terminaste con Demi?

Joe- Le dije que la queria como amiga *Apenado*

Nick- Y por que le dijiste eso?

Joe- No se! me siento un tarado, yo en realidad la amo.., pero sentia que hiba a echar a perder todo..

Nick- Lo hiciste, Joe! vos las a amas a Demi como a nadie, desde que la conociste me dijiste eso, y ahora que estabas con ella, lo echas todo a perder..

Gabii- Nick, yo me voy a la casa de Demi.

Nick- Ok, cualquier cosa avisame.

Gabii- OK! Bye chicos!

Joe- Gabi! espera! por favor, decile a Demi que me perdone! que la amo con todo lo que soy! por favor!

Gabii- Esta bien Joe, voy a hacer todo lo posible.

Joe- Gracias u.u

Me fuí a la casa de Demi y ella estaba en la puerta de su casa llorando como loca.

Corro hacia ella.

Gabii- Demi! *y la abrazo*

Demi- Gabii! *me abraza y llora*

Gabii- Lo que te dijo Joe es mentira.

Demi- No es mentira, yo fui una estupida por creerle que me queria.

Gabii- Si Demi, el me dijo que fue un tarado por decir eso.

Demi- Gabii, pero yo lo amo! y no puedo vivir sin el!

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les alla gustado! Besos!


End file.
